Top Model
by AthiestChurch
Summary: The Clark Kids' school get a surprise visit from a Youth Modeling Agency. kids are lining up to see if they could become the model these people came for. Instead, the most unlikely of people catches the attention of the agency. Marc.
1. Surprise Visit

Top Model

"Bye Kids!" Karen Clark shouted from her car window to her four children. The said children merely mumbled a few byes in return before scurrying away from their mother. They walked together as they made it into the halls of Southdale Jr. High to start their Monday.

"Jeez, mom is so embarrassing sometimes!" Said they only girl of the four siblings, Megan.

"She wouldn't be a parent if she didn't." Said the oldest of the Clark siblings, Lee.

"Hey! What's going on over there?" Asked the youngest of the Clark siblings, Tony. A large crowd of students were gathered in a large compressed clump at the gymnasium doorway. Most of the students were girls. All of them were either jumping up and down or just squealing with excitement.

"I don't know. Maybe it's a pep assembly." Marc suggested.

"First thing in the morning? And on a Monday?" Megan asked. Marc merely shrugged. Lee sighed and pushed his way through the crowd. He made his way to a table full of yellow flyers. He grabbed one turned around. He pushed his way back through the crowd of girls and back to his siblings.

"What's that?" Tony asked once Lee had returned. Megan took it from Lee and read it out loud.

"Hello Southdale Jr. High students! We, the International Youth Modeling agency, are looking for the next greatest young model. You could be who we're looking for! We aren't only looking for female models; male models are more than welcome. We will be coming to your school for an open photo shoot in your school gymnasium. The photo shoot will be during your free hour this Tuesday. Anyone is welcome to get in front of our camera! If you want to be a model, Come and strut your stuff; you could be our next top model!" Megan finished reading the flyer and handed it back to Lee.

"A Modeling agency? That's what's that all about?" Tony asked. Lee looked at the flyer curiously.

"I've never heard of this agency."

"That's because you don't care about anything involving the modeling industry." Megan said.

"Are you guys gonna try out tomorrow?" Tony asked.

"Nah, I'm more of a sports guy." Lee said as he threw the flyer in the trashcan.

"I'm definitely going to check it out! I think it would be awesome to be a model. I would be the most popular girl in the entire school!" Megan cheered. Large stars were twinkling in her eyes as she spilled the words out.

"What about you Marc?" Lee asked. Marc scoffed and began walking to his locker.

"As if! It's a waste of time if you ask me."

"Of course you wouldn't have any interest in it. Like geeky Marc could ever be a model." Lee chuckled. Marc only rolled his eyes and kept walking.

"Well I'm definitely not going." Tony said. The bell to first class echoed through the halls. The four siblings separated ways and went to their given classes.

Hours later, the lunch bell rang. Students piled out of their classrooms and into the lunchroom. The Clark siblings sat down together and talked as they ate.

" Just think; if I become a model, I'll be able to go to places like Paris or Italy OR BOTH!" Megan squealed, unable to contain her excitement.

"Megan, we go places all the time. We're spies after all." Lee said

"Yeah, we've been to Paris before. We'll most likely end up in Italy at one point or another." Marc said as he took a bite of his sandwich.

"That's just it! We're always there on missions, we never get to stay and tour the place; see the sites! If I become a model, I'll not only be able to tour the places; I'll be able to buy really fancy things like designer clothing and jewelry!"

"Oh please Megan, Like YOU could ever be a model." Tami, the most popular girl in school, said.

"And you can?" Megan asked rudely.

"Of course I can! I'm rich, beautiful, and I already have designer outfits and jewelry. I'm pretty much already a model.

"Then why aren't you one?" Marc asked bluntly, not even looking at the blonde girl as he asked the question. Tami faltered.

"Um, well…I. Of course I've had modeling companies ask me, but they didn't meet my standards." She responded.

"Liar." Lee said. Tami glared at him.

"Hmph!" Tami stomped the linoleum floor and strutted away.

It was Tuesday afternoon, and the bell signaling the start of free hour had just rung. Half the school had all piled into the gymnasium; most were just there to watch. Megan was in line with a bunch of people who were waiting for their turn in front of the camera. Lee and Tony had decided to come watch. Marc was in the library studying for a test that he would most likely pass whether or not he studied at all.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen, let's get this moving now!" shouted the woman running the show. She was a tall, dark haired woman. She was most definitely beautiful; easily catching the attention of the male student body. She looked to be in her late 20's. She wore the clothing you would see a businesswoman wear. The first girl strutted onto the set and posed. The Photographer snapped shot shots of her and called the next girl.

Hours later, the photographer took millions of shots of both boys and girls. The woman, Vicky, slumped into a leather chair in her apartment with her photographer, Ron.

"Get anything good?" She asked Ron.

"There are some good ones, but not what we're looking for." Ron, a blond freckled man in his mid 30's, responded. Vicky sighed in annoyance.

"There has got to be at least one picture in there that's what we're looking for!" Vicky cried. Ron flipped through the pictures on his digital camera.

"Nope, not one."

"We've already been to twelve schools! We're not leaving this school until we find our model! I'll know when we found our model. I want a model that isn't like the others. I want a unique, one of a kind kid. A kid who no one would expect to be a model!'

"The kid you're looking for isn't going to walk up to us and say 'I want be a model.' We're going to have to really dig in the student population of this school to find who we're looking for." Ron said as deleting the boatload of bad pictures from his camera.

"If that's what we have to do to find our model them we'll do it! I'm not stopping until we find this kid!" Vicky jumped from her seat and ran to the phone in the kitchen.

"What are you doing Vick?" Ron asked.

"I'm calling the school principle. Making the arrangements to come and randomly take pictures of the students for a couple days." Vicky said with the phone to her ear.

The next day, Vicky and Ron were running around the school taking random shots of the students. They got the kids during class; lunch, at their lockers, everywhere. They still weren't having any luck.

"What are with those two?" Tony asked during lunch of the second day they were at the school.

"Guess they didn't find the model they were looking for." Lee said.

"Man! I thought I did a great job Tuesday." Megan whined.

"Apparently not." Marc said. The other three Clark siblings looked at him with concern.

"You okay Marc? You've been in a bad mood ever since those modeling people came here?" Megan asked. Vicky and Ron overheard Megan. They quickly found a spot in the cafeteria where they could hear the siblings and get a good shot if they had to.

"I'm annoyed. All you have do is stand in front of a camera and pose; why is that so hard? They need to find someone who can do that simple task and leave." Marc spat out as he chomped on his sandwich.

"Okay, but why does it bother you so much?" Lee asked.

"I don't understand why so many people want to become a model; all they do is take a good picture of you."

"There's to modeling then that Marc!" Megan said. Marc rolled his eyes.

"Oh yeah, make the cliché sexy look that you always see in a modeling picture."

"Let's see you do it!" Tony challenged his older brother. Ron got his camera ready. Marc sighed.

"Fine." Marc relaxed and turned toward Ron and Vicky. Ron aimed the lens at him.

"They're waiting." Megan said." Marc gave her a side-glance before messing up his hair. The Clark siblings gave him a funny look. Marc ignored them and narrowed his eyes. He stared into the camera lens and pouted. Ron began snapping pictures of him. Marc looked away from the camera and focused on something to his left side. Ron continued taking shots.

"What are you doing Marc?" Lee asked. Marc glared at him. Ron kept taking pictures. Marc finally fixed his hair and went back to eating. He stared at the Vicky and Ron.

"That's all you people get." He said, before taking another bite of his sandwich. The Clark siblings, Ron, and Vicky all stared at Marc in astonishment. Marc ignored them and continued eating his lunch.

"Look through the photos!" Vicky said. Ron stared down at his camera and started to go throw the pictures of Marc. Vicky look at the photos as Ron went through them.

"Ron." She said

"Yeah?"

"I think we just found our model."


	2. Photo shoot? Now?

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE AMAZING SPIEZ. JUST THIS FANFICTION

* * *

><p>Top Model<p>

It was Friday morning. The Clark kids were getting ready for school when there was a knock on the door. Their father, Cal, went to answer the door.

"Yes?" On the other side of the door, were none other than Vicky and Ron. Vicky stretched her hand out to the Clark kids' father; which he hesitantly took.

"Hello Mr. Clark. My name is Vicky Murchison; I work for the National Youth Modeling Agency. This here is my partner and Photographer Ron Parlor."

"Modeling agency?" Cal questioned.

"Yes." Vicky answered.

"What can I do for you two?"

"Recently, we have been stationed at your children's' school in search of a model. One of your children has caught our eye and we wish to make this kid a famous model. We already showed the pictures of your son tour boss who enthusiastically wishes that he took up the opportunity." Vicky informed.

"One of my sons? Which one?" Cal asked.

"Marc." Ron spoke up for the first time.

"Marc? You want Marc to be a model?" The Clark father questioned, obviously not taking these people seriously.

"Yes. Is there a chance that we could talk to Marc?" Vicky asked.

"Um yeah, hold on a moment." Cal turned around and shouted up the stairs for Marc. Marc, who was still half asleep tiredly walked to the door.

"Yeah Dad?" He said when he reached the door. His eyes were only half open.

"These people are here to see you." Cal gestured to Vicky and Ron. Marc looked up at the pair. His eyes widened; he suddenly felt wide-awake.

"Hey, it's the people from the modeling agency. What are you doing here?" He asked. Vicky bent forward and grabbed Marc by his shoulders.

"Marc Clark; we're here to make you the greatest young model in all the nation!" Vicky cheered enthusiastically. She was obviously a morning person. Marc wide, surprise filled eyes suddenly changed to narrowed, anger filled eyes.

"**No**." Marc said bluntly.

"What? Why not? This a huge opportunity, why are you turning it down?" Vicky questioned with surprised astonishment that Marc had so quickly and bluntly turned down her offer.

"I have no interest in being a model. I have great plans for my life and becoming a model is not one of them." Marc said.

"But Marc, you're a natural. The camera loves you!" Vicky protested.

"I don't care. I'm not becoming a model." Marc detested. Ron pulled out his camera and turned it on. He stepped toward Marc.

"Look at these pictures of you, they're the best we've seen in a long time." Ron said as he showed the pictures to Marc. Marc gave Ron a hesitant look before looking at the pictures. Although Marc hated to admit, the pictures were very good. He didn't even recognize himself. The boy in the pictures obviously knew how to get a good picture.

"Wow! Marc, is this you?" Marc jumped at his father's voice. He forgot that the man was still standing in the doorway.

"Yep, that's all Marc. You belong in front of a camera lens kid." Ron said. He turned the camera off and put it away.

"I'm still going to be a model." Marc said. He didn't sound as sure as he did just a minute earlier though. Vicky sighed in disappointment. She suddenly perked up, having thought of an idea.

"Marc; tell you what. We do one photo shoot. If you just absolutely hate it, we'll never bother you again. If you like it, we'll do a few more shoots. Does that seem fair?" Vicky compromised.

"I don't know." Marc said, obviously unsure.

"Just think about it." Ron said. Marc sighed and thought it over. This _would _be a great opportunity for him. Not to mention the boatload of cash he would be getting. He would get to wear designer clothing from the most famous of all designers and he'll get to visit the world. But he was a spy; he can already visit the world; and what about school? This obviously meant he would be missing school. His perfect attendance record would shatter. Then again, he _is _a genius. Catching up on homework would be an absolute cinch. Marc sighed again.

"One photo shoot?" Marc questioned. Both Vicky and Ron perked up. Vicky nodded enthusiastically.

"Just one. If you hate it, we won't bother you again." Vicky said. Marc sighed in defeat.

"Fine." Vicky cheered and hugged Marc.

"Alright; we need to leave in about ten minutes. The shoot will probably go for four or five hours." Vicky said as she pulled out her cell phone and began hitting the buttons furiously.

"Whoa, wait. Ten minutes? The photo shoot is today? I have school!" Marc nearly shouted.

"All taken care of. Your absence has already been excused." Vicky said as she kept clicking the button on her phone.

"What? Did you just send the school a text or something? Marc questioned.

"No, I called them about twenty minutes ago." Vicky said.

"So you just knew I was going to say yes?"

"Of course! You belong in front of a camera." Marc stared at her in astonishment.

"You gotta be kidding me." Marc said

"Nope, come on. We should leave now." Vicky grabbed Marc by the arm and dragged him to a black Cadillac parked on the curb of the street. She opened the back door and practically threw him in before shutting it. She and Ron climbed in the front seats with Ron behind the wheel. They buckled up and started the car.

"Bye Marc! Have fun!" Shouted Cal from the doorway. Marc hesitantly buckled his seatbelt. The windows were too tinted for him to wave back to his father. Ron put the car into Drive and sped away from the Clark home. Marc watched the house disappear from site. He let out a nervous sigh, unsure of what to expect in the hours ahead.

Cal shut the front door and went back inside. The rest of the Clark family were putting their backpacks on. Karen was cleaning up the kitchen from breakfast. Megan looked up at her father from her spot on the floor where she was putting her shoes on.

"Where's Marc?" She asked.

"That modeling agency that had come to your school showed up at the house. They convinced Marc to go and do a photo shoot with them. They just left." Cal said.

"What? No way!" Said Tony.

"So Marc isn't going to school today?" Asked Lee.

"Nope! He'll be at the photo shoot for four to five hours."

"For that long?" Megan asked.

"Yep! You'll probably see him later after school.

* * *

><p>Author's note:<p>

Hope you like the story. It's a little something different. It'll get better as I add on... I hope. Anyway, please review. Tell me what you think and what you want to see in this story. I may put it in if I like it enough.


	3. Cool Outfit

Top Model

Marc nervously stared out the window of the Cadillac. Right now, he was annoyed with these people. Thanks to them, he was missing school. Most kids would be happy to miss a day of school. Marc wasn't like most kids; right now he wanted to hit them straight in the face. But that was rude, and he agreed to do this. He was going to keep to his word. If he hated it, _then_ he would hit them.

"You okay back there?" Vicky asked from the passenger seat. Marc just moaned.

"Where exactly is this photo shoot taking place? We've been driving for awhile now." Marc asked, not bothering to hide his irritation.

"It's in the next town over. Once we get to the photo shoot, we'll need to get you in hair and wardrobe. The crew's freaking out." Vicky said as she texted on her cell phone.

"Crew?" Marc asked.

"Yeah, they get the outfits ready, do your hair, make sure the set is ready for shooting, make sure everything is working, all that stuff. We were supposed to be there ten minutes ago. But through trying to convince you to come and this nasty traffic, we've been delayed." Vicky said.

"So that's why we're speeding?" They were most defiantly speeding. They were in a 45-mile zone and Ron had the car going well over 55 miles per hour.

"Um." Was all Vicky said. They drove in silence for a few minutes; the whole time Marc couldn't stop fiddling with his seatbelt.

"We're here." Ron said as he pulled into a parking lot.

"About time." Vicky said. Ron pulled the car into a parking stall and killed the engine. Ron and Vicky unbuckled and piled out of the car. Marc hesitantly followed them. Marc followed them to a large, red brick building that was three stories high. They walked to the entrance, the windows surrounding the door weren't labeled. The building seemed to be abandoned as far as Marc could tell.

"This is were the photo shoot is?" Marc asked as he walked through the door. A bell went off, signaling their arrival. The place looked baron. There were a few plants and chairs. A large desk sat directly across from the front door. There was a woman sitting at the desk, talking on a wired phone that sat on the desk.

"Yep, this is the place. Well, Technically it's upstairs but this is the building." Ron said

"Hey Judy! We're finally here!" Vicky said happily to the woman at the desk. The woman hung up the phone and looked up at the trio.

"Vicky! Ron! About time you two. Jessie is upstairs doing flips. You need to get up there now!" Judy said. Judy was an older woman. She looked to be in her fifties. Her graying hair was in a bun held together with chopsticks.

"Alright, alright. We're going up." To the right of the room, was an elevator. Ron and Vicky dragged Marc to it before they hit the third floor button. They listened to the annoying elevator music before the door finally opened. They were immediately greeted with a large group of more than a dozen people running around a large room. There was a white backdrop that was lit up with large lights on stands on the far left side of the room. A man suddenly materialized in front of them. His blonde hair was combed over to one side. His striking green eyes were covered with black, thick lens glasses. He looked to be a designer.

"There you are! I was worried sick. What took you so long?" He said as he threw his arms up.

"Sorry Jessie, it took some convincing to get Marc to come." Vicky said as she pushed Marc closer to Jessie.

"Oh sure, blame it on me." Marc said as he rolled his eyes. Jessie bent down and looked at Marc.

"Yes, our new model! Let's have a look at you, shall we?" Jessie lifted Marc's chin up with his index and middle finger. "Yes, not bad. Flawless skin. Nice hazel eyes. Nice bright brown hair. "Jessie began to inspect Marc's clothes. "I see you're a fan of layers. Usually not much of a problem; we can incorporate that with your new wardrobe. Your choice of outfits is a bit bland. Nothing we can't fix. Hair will need to be restyled. What's your normal diet?

"I'm a vegetarian." Marc said. He was getting annoyed with this man.

"Good! That makes this so much simpler. No junk food, no ice cream, no sweets, go easy on the carbs. Got it?"

"What? You're kidding?" Marc asked with astonishment.

"No, I suggest we get started. Chop chop! Let's get him to the hair stylists!" Jessie walked away from trio, leaving a dumbfounded Marc. A group of people ran up to him and dragged him to a hallway. They forced him into the first room on the left and shut it behind them. Before Marc even realized what happened; he was in a Barber's chair surrounded by five different people.

"I like the style already, let's just give it some oomph." One of the people said.

"Let's make his hair a little brighter. Get some highlights in it too." Another one said. A woman came up Behind Marc with a bottle of hair dye. Marc watched her in the mirror with horror as she began squirting it into his hair.

"Um, I don't know if I'm okay with this." He said.

"Too late now. I'm Kailyn by the way." She said as she continued squirting the hair dye on Marc's head.

"My name's Marc, what color is that?" Marc asked.

"Just a couple shades brighter than your original hair color. Don't worry Marc, You'll look good. I'm a professional after all." Kailyn spread the hair dye all over his hair. The smell of it made it hard for Marc to breath. Kailyn turned on a fan for him. Eventually, Kailyn got his entire head covered.

"Now what?" Marc asked.

"We let sit for a half hour, wash it out, blow-dry it, then we start the highlights." Kailyn said. A group of about six people suddenly burst into the room. They were holding measuring tape. A man from the group walked up to him.

"We're going to need you to stand up son." Marc cautiously stood up from the chair. The group immediately began forcing Marc to hold his arms up. They wrapped the measuring tape on his waist, neck, torso, and wrists. Marc began to get very Closter phobic. The group wasn't giving him any room to breath and the smell of the hair dye was beginning to make him feel light headed. Marc felt himself begin to panic, so he did what any kid genius would do. He started slapping people.

"Back off!" Marc yelled as he slapped people's hands away.

"Marc! We need you to hold still." One of the people shouted.

"I don't care! I can't breath!" Marc backed away from the people and sat on the floor to catch his breath. Everyone in the room stared at him.

"You okay Marc?" Kailyn asked.

"No!" Marc said as he heaved for air.

"They need your measurements Marc." Kailyn said from her spot on the counter. Everyone had decided to give Marc some space.

"I don't care. I couldn't breath." Marc began to calm down.

"Why don't we try a different approach?" Said the man who had asked him to stand up.

"What kind of approach?" Marc asked.

"How about only a couple of us take measurements?" He asked.

"Fine." Four of the six people left. The man and a woman stayed.

"Names Michael, this is Sammy." Michael held his hand out to Marc, who was still on the floor. Marc took his hand.

"Marc." Michael pulled Marc off the floor.'

"Sorry about that. Guess we all got a little excited." Sammy said.

"Ya think?" Marc said.

"We're sorry. We'll make this quick." Michael said. Marc let them quickly take the measurements they needed. Once they were done, Kailyn shooed them away.

"Alright lets get your hair washed." She said.

* * *

><p>Hours later, Marc's hair had been dyed, highlighted, styled, and blow-dried. His hair was now nearly completely straight. His bangs were covering his forehead instead of being pushed to one side. They were just long enough to cover his eyebrows. His hair had a very choppy style to it. His bright, bright brown hair with blonde highlights made his hazel eyes look green. Marc stared at his reflection with awe.<p>

"Do you like it?" Kailyn asked.

"It doesn't even look like me. I love it. Thank you." Marc turned around gave Kailyn a hug.

"Okay, now you need to get to wardrobe." Kailyn lead him out of the room down the hallway. She brought him into the last room on the right and left him there.

"Wow, that's a lot of clothes." Racks upon racks of clothing surrounded Marc on nearly every side of the room. On the only side that didn't have clothing, was a large full body mirror with lights on every side of it. A chair was sitting next to it.

"This Marc, is your new wardrobe." Jessie popped out from behind a rack of clothing. He had an arm full of clothes.

"Where'd you come from?" Marc asked.

"I've been here. Come on, let's get you dressed." Jessie began taking some of the clothes he had and began handing them to Marc. Marc looked down at the clothing in his arms.

"Um."

"What are you waiting for? Get dressed!" Jessie said

"In front of you?"

"What difference does it make? Besides, I got to make sure you put them on right anyway!" Jessie said.

"Okay." Marc began removing his shirt and started putting on the new clothes.

* * *

><p>Jessie adjusted Marc's new shirt and flattened it out. Marc's shirt was now a white, unbuttoned button up shirt with a bright blue under shirt. He now had on gray jeans that were nearly skinny jeans. The jeans were faded in some spots. A white belt was wrapped around his waist. His shoes were now bright blue Converse. There was a white necklace around his neck and a black watch on his right wrist.<p>

"You look good kid." Jessie said as he admired his work. Marc just stared at him with boredom through the mirror.

"Thanks, so are we going to take pictures or are you just going to stand there and stare at me?" Marc asked. Jessie busted out laughing.

"I like you kid. Fine, let's get you on set." Marc was lead in the room that he was originally in before being dragged into the hallway.

"Wow! Look at you Marc! You look amazing!" Vicky cried happily when she saw Marc.

"Yeah, yeah I look good. Let's just take some pictures." Marc said as walked onto the backdrop. Ron turned his camera on and walked over to the backdrop.

"Alright Marc, Let's get some good shots!" Jessie said. Marc smiled.

"Sure thing Jessie." Marc got into a comfortable position and posed. Ron started taking pictures of the new Marc Clark.


	4. Shada Woohp Woohp!

Top Model

Marc let out a long sigh as he slumped in his chair and laid his head back over it. He was in the dressing room in the only chair that was in the entire room. According to Jessie, the chair was placed there especially for Marc. He had just begun a half hour break after four hours of non-stop shooting. He had gone through six different costume changes and every time they would finish shooting Marc in one outfit, Jessie would drag him to the dressing room to change again. Marc was currently wearing the outfit they had originally put him in. With Jessie being so disapproving of Marc's usual attire, his normal clothes ended up in the dumpster. After Jessie had trashed his old clothes, he left the set. Vicky told Marc that he was leaving to meet with the head of the agency.

There was a sudden whooshing sound from behind the chair Marc sat up and turned around toward the strange noise. One of the floor tiles suddenly disappeared, a strong gust of wind filled the room, the hole was sucking in all the air.

"Crap!" Marc was pulled into the floor by the strong wind. He screamed as we went through tunnels upon tunnels of secret underground tubing before he finally crashed onto a very familiar couch at Whoop Headquarters. Marc landed on the couch with his torso hanging off the back of the couch.

"Jerry! I have a test in ten minutes! Did you have to Woohp us now?" Tony whined as he and the rest of the Clark siblings settled into more comfortable positions on the couch.

"I'm terribly sorry Tony, but the test will have to wait." Jerry said from his spot behind his desk.

"Whoa! Marc! You dyed your hair!" Megan yelled as she gaped at her now nearly blonde fraternal twin. Everyone turned their attention to Marc.

"Dude! Cool outfit!" Lee said as he poked Marc in the chest. Marc blushed with embarrassment from the sudden attention.

"Going for a new look Marc?" Jerry asked. Marc groaned.

"I only had so much of a say in this." Marc grumbled.

"What do you mean?" Questioned Jerry.

"A Modeling agency dragged Marc off from the house this morning. He's been with them all day." Megan said with a slight hint of jealousy.

"Yeah, he got to skip school. Which is _so_ unfair!" Tony added.

"Oh, I see. I like the new look Marc." Jerry said with an awkward smile. Marc crossed his arms over his chest as he leaned back into the couch cushions.

"Yeah. Whatever; can we _please_ just focus on the mission now?" Marc said as he rolled his eyes.

"Very well." Jerry turned around in his wheeled computer chair and faced a now lit up screen. "There's been a recent break-in at a very peculiar building. Nothing was stolen and there is no evidence of who broke in. Your job is to find out who the culprit is and what exactly this person is after" Jerry informed while a picture a large skyscraper popped up on the screen.

"NYMA? What does that stand for?" Lee asked as he read the large letters sprawled out on the side of the building. Marc pulled out his MPCom and began to research the building. His eyes got wide as a gasp escaped his lips.

"No way." He whispered.

"What?" Megan asked.

"National Youth Modeling Agency. This is the agency's headquarters." Marc said

"Isn't that the modeling agency that you're working for now Marc?" Tony asked.

"Yeah."

"Wait, Marc you're with _that_ modeling agency?" Jerry asked with astonishment.

"Yeah, why? Is there something wrong with it?" Marc asked.

"No, there's nothing wrong with it. But that's the world's largest and most popular youth modeling agency. How did you end up working with them?" Jerry asked.

"Our school got a visit from a few people who works with the agency. They ended up asking Marc to work for them." Megan informed. Once again; Jealousy showed through Megan's words.

"I see, how long have you been working for this agency now Marc?" Jerry asked.

"I just started today; I'm not even a actual model with them yet." Marc said.

"Which means you don't how these people run things yet do you?" Jerry asked.

"No." A random thought popped into Marc mind. " Hey Jerry; by any chance is the head of the agency stationed in this building?" Marc asked as he pointed at the picture of the building.

"Yes, why?"

"Oh, nothing. It's just…" Marc drifted of with his sentence.

"Just what?" Tony asked.

"Well, one of the guys I met that work for the agency had apparently left the shooting to go meet with the head of the agency." Marc said.

"Who?" Megan asked.

"Jessie." Marc answered

"Who's Jessie?" Lee asked.

"He's my designer. He's the one who put me in these clothes." Marc said as he gestured to the outfit he was wearing.

"Did he ever make mention of the head of the agency?" Jerry asked.

"No, But Vicky's mentioned him a couple times." Marc said.

"Who's Vicky?" Tony asked. Marc was starting to get irritated from all the questions. He took a deep breath before he answered.

"Vicky was the lady who came to our school. I guess you could say she's my manager. All that she mentioned about the head was when she brought him up with dad saying that he was extremely interested in me in joining the agency. The other time was when Jessie had left after we finished shooting right before break. All she said then was that Jessie was leaving to see the head and that he was going to show the head my pictures that we had taken earlier. I saw Jessie leave with Ron's camera and I haven't seen him sense. And before you ask, Ron is the guy who showed up at our school and he's also my photographer. Is there anything else you need to know?" Marc let out in a rush. He heaved for air when he finished.

"That's odd." Jerry said more to himself than to the spies.

"What?" Lee asked.

"From Marc had just told us, the head seems very interested in Marc." Jerry

"Marc could just be making sound like the head is interested in him." Megan said accusingly. Marc shot her a glare.

"Yeah right, I didn't even want this job." Marc said angrily.

"The head could just be interested in Marc because he's a new model, which of course means money for the agency." Lee suggested.

"Yeah, but the head has only so many pictures of me. I don't he would get that excited over a new model. I mean not all models are successful." Marc said.

"Whatever the matter, you still have a job to do spies. Here are your gadgets." Jerry said.

* * *

><p>Ten minutes later, the spies were at the agency headquarters snooping for clues. They were having trouble though. Aside from a broken window on the sixth floor, they weren't finding any evidence.<p>

"Man! Where are all the clues? We should've found something by now!" Tony whined.

"Calm down Tony." Lee said

"I hate to admit it, but Tony's right. There's nothing here." Megan said

"No footprints, handprints, nails, hair, clothing, nothing. There's nothing here expect glass. And there's nothing on the glass either! All the pieces are completely clean!" Marc said. The door to the office they were in suddenly swung open. The spies froze; they didn't have enough time to hide. A man stepped into the room. The man abruptly stopped once he saw the spies.

"Marc?" A familiar voice said. Marc immediately recognized the voice.

"Jessie?" Jessie switched on the lights.

"Marc, what in heaven's name are you doing here? And what is that ghastly outfit you're wearing?" Jessie said with disgust when he got a glimpse of Marc's spy suit.

"Um." Marc muttered as he tried to think of a way out of their predicament.

"Wait a minute, I don't believe this! My new model is a Woohp spy!" Jessie said a bit too loud. The Clark kids gasped.

"How do you know about Woohp?" Megan asked

"I used to work for Woohp. I designed the spy suit; and I see they hired an inferior designer since I left." Jessie said with discuss as he poked at Marc's suit.

"You used to work for Woohp?" Marc asked.

"Yes boy, and I see I need to have a chat about getting your suit redesigned. I will not be having you being seen in this disgraceful thing." He said.

"We're spies, we're not supposed to be seen." Tony retorted.

"Fine, then I will not have you not be seen in such repulsive attire." Jessie countered. Marc let out a moan as he slapped Jessie's hand off of his suit.

"Fine, whatever but right now we're on a mission." Marc said.

"Mission?" Jessie questioned.

"We're here about the break in." Tony informed.

"Oh, that. It's probably just some inferior company trying to get a hold of our latest designs. Either that or a rival company trying to get a looksy on our newest edition to the agency." Jessie said, eyeing Marc as he said the last part. Marc rolled his eyes.

"Then why isn't there any evidence of who broke in?" Megan asked.

"How should I know? I'm a designer not a spy! Now, Marc get Jerry on the phone." Jessie demanded.

"Why?" Marc asked as he pulled out his cell phone.

"I need to have a little chat with that man about that hideous thing you're wearing. I will not let one of my models be wearing such a thing." Jessie said as he took the now ringing phone from Marc. Marc moan but kept his mouth shut.

* * *

><p>Chapter 4- I guess you could pretty much already tell that Marc's suit is fixing to get an over haul. I was planning on doing this long before I even started writing this story. Anyway, Chapter 5 will have the unveiling of Marc's new suit, so keep reading!<p> 


	5. Spy Suit

Top Model

After having no luck finding clues, the spies went back to Woohp HQ. Jessie had insisted on coming along. He had talked to Jerry over Marc's phone and somehow convinced him let Jerry redesign not just Marc's suit, but also the other three Clark kids'. Now Jessie was with them in the office of Woohp HQ brainstorming ideas for their new suits.

"Quit staring at me! It's weird!" Tony said after ten minutes of awkward silence with Jessie staring down the Clark kids.

"I am not staring, foolish boy, I am observing." Jessie snapped back impatiently.

"You've been 'observing' us for awhile now. When are you going to make us our new suits?" Megan asked.

"Patience girl. Honestly, I had no intentions of making new suits with you three but I didn't have much of a choice."

"Why's that? Did Jerry make you?" Lee asked. Jerry, who was at his desk working on a gadget, paid no mind to them or their guest.

"No," Jessie said with near disgust, "I decided to make you three new suits as well because those ugly things are just don right painful on the eyes and they would of rudely clashed with Marc's new suit. I didn't have of a choice to make you new ones as well." Jessie said.

"So, why are you staring at us instead of making them?" Tony asked.

"I am not staring! I am observing! I plan to make suits that not only say "Spy" but also show your personality. So do a favor and STOP ACCUSING ME OF STARING!"

"What? Are we not good enough to stare at?" Lee asked.

"Well you children aren't exactly eye candy." Jessie rudely spat.

"What about Marc? Is he eye candy?" Megan accused, pointing at her fraternal twin on the other end of the couch. Marc hadn't said a word since they got to HQ. Marc didn't even seem to be paying to the conversation. His head was laid back over the back of the couch and his eyes were shut, he had headphones in his ears. His arms were crossed over his chest. He didn't seem to be in a very good mood.

"Marc's a model, of course he's eye candy. In fact, He's the only one out you kids who hasn't made a complaint about the whole thing! You kids should be thankful that I'm making new suits for you! Jessie accused.

"Marc hasn't been a model for even a day yet! He hasn't said a word since we got here! Look at him! He's obviously in a bad mood about something!" Megan shot back.

"Really? I just thought he was asleep." Tony said. Tony began to poke Marc's right cheek. Marc let an annoyed growl and swatted Tony's hand away. Tony kept poking Marc until he finally opened his eyes.

"Quit poking me Tony!" Marc spat angrily.

"You okay Marc? You've been in a really bad mood today." Lee asked. Marc rolled his eyes while he pulled his headphones out of his ears.

"I'm fine Lee." Marc said with a sigh.

"You sure Marc?" Megan asked, obviously worried about her brother.

"Yes! Jessie, could you please just get on with the suits so I can go home?" Marc impatiently shot at the designer.

"Did you not hear me earlier? I want these suits to be an absolute perfection. I want these suits to scream all your personalities." Jessie said.

"No, I didn't hear you earlier. I had headphones in. You want to base the suits off of our personalities? Fine: Lee is the oldest and he's also the family jock. Personality wise, he thinks he's good with girls but he isn't, yet he's still crazy about them, I don't know why though," Lee out an offended 'hey' while Marc continued, " He has a tendency to break school records he's pretty trustworthy, he puts us before himself and he's claustrophobic. Megan is the second oldest and, like Lee, she is super competitive and crazy energetic, too energetic if you ask me. Megan also makes annoying puns that aren't amusing in any way shape or form. She has a tendency to make snarky and sarcastic remarks, a lot. But overall she's trustworthy and she won't let you down. Tony is impatient and very hyperactive. He doesn't think and kinda just goes with the flow. Tony has a tendency to go crazy over girls. But even though he can sometimes be a danger hazard to us on our missions, he's still part of our team and has actually single-handedly gotten all of us out of dire situations more than once. There, you have their personalities. Now go make our suits." Marc heaved the last part, having nearly said all of that in just three breaths. Everyone stared at him in astonishment. Even jerry had looked up from his gadget and was now gaping at him like everyone else.

"Marc?" everyone asked, neither of them really knowing what exactly they were asking him. Marc ignored them and got up from his spot on the couch and stepped in front of Jessie.

"Am I done with modeling for today?" He asked.

"Yeah." Jessie said with a slight, unsure nod. Marc gave him a devious smile. He deactivated his spy suit and was now wearing his new clothes Jessie had got him.

"Good! Jerry, could you Woohp me home?" Jerry simply nodded and got ready to hit the Woohp button without a word. "I'm looking forward to seeing the new suits." Marc said as he a salute. He then got sucked into the ceiling.

The next morning, the Clark kids were at Woohp HQ in their newly designed suits. Each was individually designed from the other with their own look.

Lee's new suit had red basketball shoes with a black tongue and laces. He had on baggy red jeans that had black patches on the outside of his thighs. A black utility belt was wrapped tightly around his waist. He had on a tight fitting long sleeved red shirt that was black at the biceps and shoulders. He had on a red sweatband on his left wrist, while his other hand donned a red glove that exposed the top of his hand.

Megan's new suit had pink knee-high boots with a good-sized heel. The laces and the tongue were black. She had on pink tights under a pink skirt that had a black utility belt wrapped tightly around the belt loops of her skirt. She had on pink tight fitting long sleeved shirt that had black on the seams. Blotches of black armor were on her shoulders and elbows. She had on pink gloves that had black at every joint.

Tony's new suit yellow high-top sneakers. The inside, tongue and laces were all white. He now had yellow fingerless gloves. He had on what looked like yellow jeans; the left pant leg had been rolled up to the knee. Two white utility belts were wrapped around his waist, one looser than the other. He had on a tight yellow jacket that was slightly unzipped, revealing a white shirt underneath. His shoulders and elbows were white with armor

Marc's new suit had blue, knee-high boots with only a slight heel. The bottom, inside, tongue, and laces of the boots were all white. He had on blue skinny jeans that were shoved into the boots. On his left thigh was a white strap meant to hold weapons. On his waist was a white loose fitting utility belt. He had on a blue tight fitting long sleeved shirt. On his right bicep was a white strap similar to the one on his thigh. His left sleeve was pulled up to his elbow. White armor covered his shoulders. He had on blue fingerless gloves with white armor at the joints. His newly dyed hair had been just slightly spiked up on the sides and the back.

"You all still have thrusters in your shoes, you'll find that your gloves have some traits as well. They can form force fields as will and they can also pick things up as if you had telepathy. Your belts all have been equipped with gadgets such as smoke bombs, grabbling hooks, ice pellets, those weird sharp disks you guys use a lot, and so on and so forth. Of course you have those things on your ears still. So, how do you like them?" Jessie asked the newly dressed spies.

"I got to say Jessie, you've outdone yourself. These are awesome." Marc said as he inspected his new gloves.

"Wow! Look at this outfit! I look awesome!" Megan squealed.

"These are amazing, and comfortable!" Tony said as he hugged himself against the fabric of his clothing.

"These are really cool and all but, they don't really seem like suits." Lee said as he stared at his new sneakers.

"Trust me kid. Once you stretch these bad boys on the field, then you'll see. These are most definitely spy outfits." Jessie said as grabbed a pinch of Marc's shirt.

"What's with Marc's hair? It's all spiky now." Tony asked. Marc looked up at his hair and sighed in frustration.

"That's from the photo shoot we had today before coming here." Jessie said.

"Weird, I never though Marc would jell his hair into spikes." Lee said.

"For starters Lee, these aren't spikes. His hair just has a bit of a spiked look to it and two! This isn't jell, it's wax. Jell makes the hair look wet and heavy."

"You spiked Marc's hair for a photo shoot?" Megan asked.

"Of course! If Marc would just let me I would also-" Jessie got cut off by Marc

"You are not piercing my ear!" Marc snapped.

"It's only one ear!" Jessie protested.

"It's not that bad Marc. It's really just a pinch. See!" Megan said, showing them her recently pierced ears. The lobe of both her ears had earrings in them.

"He doesn't want to pierce the skin on my ear. He wants to pierce the cartilage!" Marc snapped.

"It's not that bad! Just on the shell of your ear!" Jessie protested. Apparently he really wanted to pierce Marc's ear.

"No!" Marc shouted.

"Oh come on! It'll look good on you!" Marc glared angrily at the blonde man,

"I said no! I already let you people dye my hair. You're not coming at my head with a needle!" Marc yelled at the man.

"It'll make the picture ten times better!" Jessie protested. Marc turned away from the man to face Jerry, who had quietly been sitting at his desk, watching everything.

"Jerry! Mission please!"


	6. Angry Geek

Top Model

Marc did _not_ want to go to school today. It had been a full week since Marc got dragged off by Vicky and Ron to become a model. Word got out at school and the second he walked into the school doors the next day; he was bombard with questions. But today was different. Up until now, Marc just wore his normal attire to school. Jessie was enraged when he found out. Over the weekend Jessie had come to the Clark house and trashed all of Marc's clothing. After Jessie trashed Marc's entire wardrobe, he dragged the poor boy all over town to shop for a new wardrobe. Every scrap of clothing that was bought was _all _designer. Marc's wardrobe was now worth four times as much as Megan's. She was enraged to no ends.

Now here Marc was on Monday morning, at school in designer clothes. Marc was wearing a thin, white long sleeved shirt under a sleeveless leather jacket that had various pocket on it. His long sleeved shirt had a hood attached to it. Marc's hair had the slightest bit of a spike to it. Marc was also wearing pitch black cargo pants that had twice as many pockets that his jacket did. A stark white belt hung loosely around his waist. Comfortable, black biker boots hugged Marc's feet. Its laces were white, along the tongue and the bottom of the boots.

Marc sighed as he followed his siblings to their lockers. He kept his hands shoved into his leather jacket. He was already getting tons of looks. A lot of the girls kept smiling and waving at him. Marc ignored them and stared at the wall.

"Come on, cheer up Marc!" Lee said as he swung an arm around Marc's shoulders. "You're now the most popular guy in school." Marc moaned in response.

"Why aren't you happy?" Tony said as he flailed his arms in the air. "Every girl in the entire school is going to be all over you now! If I were you, I'd be eating this up." Marc glared at his little brother.

"See, that's just it. You're not me, Tony. The only reason anyone's so much as glancing at me is because of these stupid clothes!" Marc snapped angrily.

"Well, that and also because everyone find out that you were the one picked to become a model." Lee added. Marc glared daggers at him. Megan scoffed.

"I can't believe they chose _you_ to become a model. I would have been a much better choice. I belong in front of a camera." Megan said. She had been a bit cold to her brother since he had become a model.

"If you want to become a model then be my guest. I will happily give up all of this so you can be a model instead. You're only problem is the fact that no one in the modeling agency is willing to do a trade. Other than that, it's all yours." Marc spat back.

"For a model, you sure are grumpy" Tony said. Marc rolled his eyes and began to walk off.

"I'm going to class." Marc grumbled.

"Jeez, what's his problem? He's been nothing but ungrateful to those people." Megan spat as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"What's _your_ problem, Megan? You've just been flat out rude to Marc since he started working for the agency." Lee said accusingly.

"Well, yeah! I was the only one who tried out between the four of us. If anyone of us were to get it, it should be me! Besides, Marc isn't model material. Geeks don't model." Megan said all knowingly. Tony giggled.

"Yeah? Tell that to the modeling agency." Megan's posture slumped a little.

"Look, Megan. I know you're not happy that Marc got the job over you, but couldn't you at least try to be supportive? Marc's continuously been in a bad mood since all of this has happened and you're definitely making it worse." Lee said. Megan sighed in defeat.

"I guess I could _try_ to be supportive." Megan said half-heartedly. The bell rang, signaling the beginning of class. The three walked off to their respective classes without another word.

Lunch eventually rolled around. The Clark siblings gathered together and sat down at a table in the lunch room. Marc was in an even worse mood. People had been staring at him all day and it was starting to get on his last nerve. Marc pulled out his lunch. He growled a little. Jessie put him on a stupid diet. His lunch now consisted of an apple, some nuts, and a salad with no cheese, dressing, or meat. The lack of meat was obvious, Marc being a vegetarian.

"Wow, that's a healthy lunch." Lee said as he bit into his meatball sandwich. Marc sighed as he stuck his fork into the plain salad.

"Jessie put me on a diet." Marc grumbled.

"Why?" Tony asked. "You're thin as it is. You're obviously in shape, being a spy and all." Tony said as he poked Marc's side. Marc smacked the smaller boy's hands away.

"Hello, Tony! Models have to stay very thin. Their appearance is everything." Megan said.

"Well if it isn't the loser family." Tami teased as she walked up to the Clark kids.

"What do you want, Tami?" Lee asked in an annoyed tone. Tami ignored him and glared at Marc.

"Why'd they pick _you_? You're not even hot!" Marc looked up at the spoiled girl with a bored expression. Tami kept glaring at him. "What did you do, torture them with you're annoying blabbering about pointless stuff until they agreed to let you become a model? I mean, come on! I was obviously the perfect candidate to become a model. I'm pretty, popular, _and_ rich. How'd a geeky loser with no friends like you become a model?" Tami spat as she stuck an accusing finger at Marc.

"Hey! Don't say that to Marc!" Lee spat angrily.

"Yeah, you have no right to speak to him like that!" Tony shouted. The sound of a chair clattering onto the floor echoed throughout the lunchroom. The Clark siblings looked back at Marc. He was standing. His hands were balled into fists. His fists were so tight his knuckles were turning white. He was shaking in anger; his entire face was red. He was giving Tami a glare so scary that it would put Batman to shame. The entire cafeteria sat in dead silence as they watched the usually happy geek shake with rage.

"Have you ever thought that maybe they didn't pick you because they were sick of putting up with annoying spoiled little brats who think they own the world? Maybe they didn't pick you because even though you _are_ pretty, you have one of the UGLIEST personalities that this planet has to offer! You're not as near as high and mighty as you think you are, Tami! You're a stuck up bitch! Don't be so shocked that they didn't pick you. They probably had to deal with too many brats like you anyway!" Marc yelled at the girl. The cafeteria was frozen in shock. No one had _ever _said such a thing to Tami. The said blonde was frozen just like everyone else. She hadn't expected Marc to retaliate. Let alone blow up at her. Without a single word, Tami slowly backed away from the raged boy. She spun on her heel and ran out of the cafeteria.

Marc bent down and picked his chair up off the ground. He was the only one moving in the cafeteria. Marc readjusted his chair and sat down. He went back to eating his lunch. The cafeteria eventually came back to life. Everyone began to talk again. The Clark siblings stayed quiet as they ate, unsure whether it was safe to talk to their brother. The cafeteria was filled with whispers. Marc was already the talk of the school, now it was bumped up a hundredfold.

After school, Marc was greeted with an unpleasant sight. Vicky was waving at him…from a sleek, black limo. Marc glared at the woman. People were pointing and gasping at the limo, wondering what it was doing at their school. Marc let out a sigh as he began to walk toward the large vehicle.

"Hey Marc! Are you ready to take some pictures?" Vicky asked in a tone that way too happy for Marc's liking. Marc grumbled in response and got into the limo. The remaining Clark siblings watched them drive away.

"Ah man! I wanna ride in a limo!" Tony whined.

Marc glared into the dressing room mirror as Kailyn, his hairdresser, touched up his hair. While Kailyn did that, Jessie was adjusting Marc's clothes. He was still in the same outfit he wore to school. They wanted to take pictures with him in them. Once Jessie worked out every wrinkle and fixed the strings meant to tighten and loosen Marc's hood in a position he was happy with, he was finally ready for the photo shoot. Kailyn had straightened Marc's choppy locks. His hair now hugged his face. His bangs brushed his eyelids. Though his hair was straight, there was still a bit of volume. Marc observed himself in the mirror. Once again, Kailyn had out done herself.

Jessie dragged Marc onto the set and got him in front of the camera. Marc, who was in no mood to stand, sat down on the white backdrop.

"Marc, get up." Jessie said. He didn't feel like dealing with Marc's childish antics. Instead, Marc leaned on his head and glared at the camera. His head was turned to the right. Jessie picked up on what Marc was doing and ordered Ron, the photographer, to start taking pictures. After a while, Marc got tired of the position he was in and pulled his up to his chest. He rested his arms on his knees and sighed. He bowed his head down a little and glared up at the camera lense. More pictures were snapped. Jessie eventually dragged Marc off into the dressing room and got him into different clothing.

Jessie had realized Marc's bad temper and had decided to incorporate it into Marc's outfit. Marc was now in black skinny jeans with holes at the knees. His jeans were outlined with dark blue stitching. Marc was now in a black and dark blue stripped short sleeve shirt. There were zippers on the sleeves. Marc now had on dark blue converse with black lacing. He had on black wrist bands on each wrist. Jessie had also, somehow, gotten some eyeliner on Marc.

They took amazing picture after another. Marc easily worked his emotions into each picture taken, giving the team a lot to work with. Half way through the shoot, Marc's eyeliner started to irritate his eyes. His eyes began to water, the eyeliner smeared a little. Instead of fixing his eyeliner, they continued to shoot with his eyes like that. They got beautiful shots. They eventually fixed the eyeliner and got Marc another outfit, which made Marc look like rebellious bad boy.

After the photo shoot, Marc changed back to the clothes he was wearing earlier. Vicky drove him home in the limo, much to his distaste. Marc dragged himself into the house and fell onto the couch. It was already dark out. Marc was exhausted.

"Kids! Come eat!" Their mother screamed up the stairs, not even noticing Marc slumped on the couch. The other Clark kids ran down the stairs and filled their plates. Marc, who was starving by that point, pushed himself off the couch then dragged himself into the kitchen. Marc got a plate of food and fell into his seat at the table.

"Hey Marc! How was the photo shoot?" Tony asked.

"Whoa! Are you wearing eyeliner?" Lee practically yelled in his ear. Marc's half open eyes snapped wide open, making it obvious to everyone else that he was, in fact, wearing eyeliner. _Crap!_ Marc mentally screamed. _I forgot to wash it off!_

"Why are you wearing eyeliner?" Megan asked. Marc sighed as he took a bite of corn on the cob.

"It was part of the outfit. Jessie kind of forced it on me. He kept insisting that it would make the outfit better." Marc said.

"That just isn't right!" Megan snapped.

"What? That Marc had to wear eyeliner?" Tony asked.

"No! That Marc looks better in eyeliner than I do!" Marc stared at his sister, wide eyed.

"Whoa, he does!" Their father said.

"Marc wears makeup!" Tony sang teasingly.

"And looks good in it!" Their mother said.

"Marc, you pretty boy." Lee said.

"You guys aren't helping!" Megan said, still angry that her brother looked better in eyeliner than she did. Marc gaped at his family. His parents were totally fine with their thirteen-year-old son wearing eyeliner. Yeah, Marc didn't expect them to rip his head off about it, but still. Not one complaint flew out of their mouths. The only one complaining was Megan. Marc wasn't happy with the reason why, though. Marc stared at his family. He let out a sigh and shook his head.

"You guys are so weird."

* * *

><p>Yeah, it's been forever since I've updated. I'm sorry about that. Anyway, I finally got a new chapter up. What do you guys think?<p> 


	7. Meeting a Model

Top Model

Marc glared at the magazine on display. He was currently at the store with his family. They were at the check out line now. Among the many magazines on display, one caught his attention. His face was on it. The modeling agency he worked for had a magazine, but he never expected his face to end up on it. Marc glared at his own face. It was a picture from his first photo shoot. He was in the first outfit that Jessie had put him in and the one Marc had gotten woohped in.

"Marc? What're you looking at?" Lee asked as he walked up to his younger brother at the same time, ignoring the pleas for candy coming from Tony. Lee's eyes rested on the magazine Marc was glaring at. "Whoa! Marc, you're on the cover of a magazine?" The entire Clark family's heads snapped toward Marc and Lee.

"Oh really? Gee, I hadn't noticed." Marc said sarcastically. Lee pulled the magazine off the wrack. Megan immediately ripped it out of his hands.

"No way! Do you know what this means?" Megan screeched as she showed the magazine to the rest of the family.

"Uh, Marc's famous now?" Tony said. Megan rolled her eyes.

"Well duh, but it also means that I'm related to a famous model!" Megan squealed as she bounced on the balls of her feet, clutching the magazine in her fists. "Mom, can we get this magazine?

"Yeah! We have to get it. Marc's face is in it!" Tony said.

"I suppose." Their mother said. Megan squealed with joy.

"What? No! Don't get that!" Marc yelled.

"Why not?" Their father asked Marc in confusion.

"Just don't!" Marc snapped.

"Oh come on, Marc. You're famous. You should be eating this up! I know I would." Tony said.

"Of course _you_ would. And just because my face is on the cover of a magazine doesn't mean I'm famous."

"Uh, yeah it does." Megan said as she placed the magazine with the rest of the things they were buying.

"Wow, Marc. You look _really_ good in this picture." Lee said as he stared at an identical magazine that was still on the wrack.

"Well they wouldn't put an ugly person on the cover of a modeling agency's magazine now would they?" Tony said.

"Well, no." Lee said.

"I have to agree with Lee though," Their father said. "You do look really good, Marc. I now see why they were so keen on getting you to join their agency." Marc sighed in annoyance as they began to walk out of the store, their groceries in tow.

"Yeah, whatever. I just hope this doesn't get blown out of proportion." Marc said.

"I don't get it. If you hate being a model so much, then why don't you just quit?" Tony asked in confusion.

"Yeah, Marc. I'll be happy to take up the mantle for you." Megan said. Marc glared at her.

"We've been over this already. They don't want you, Megan. Besides, Jessie won't let me quit. He already poured out a good amount of money on me. I mean he trashed my whole wardrobe and filled it up again with designer clothes." Marc began to speak in a whisper, so only his siblings can hear him. "Jerry won't let me quit either, remember? Our most recent case has something to do with the agency I'm working for. He wants me in as a 'spy'." They snickered slightly at Marc's last comment.

"Well that Jessie guy _did_ design some pretty awesome spy suits." Tony said. "They're so cool!" The Clark siblings had discovered that the suits weren't just all fashion. The suits held dozen of little secrets in them. They didn't have just rocket boots hooked into them. With their new suits, they could climb walls like Spiderman, turn completely invisible, electrocute people with their gloves, and so much more. They still hadn't discovered the full ability of their new suits yet.

"They _are_ cool." Lee said. The Clark family eventually got home and put away their groceries. Megan found the magazine in one of the shopping bags. She sat down in the living room and began to flip through it. She gasped.

"Whoa, Marc! There's another picture of you in here!"

"What?" Marc stopped what he was doing and walked over to his sister. Megan held up the magazine so he could see it.

"See! Look." Marc's eyes widened. Once again, his face looked back at him. It was one of the pictures from when he wore the dark blue and black-stripped T-shirt. His eyes had eyeliner on them. Though Marc hated to admit it, he looked pretty hot.

"Whoa, who knew Marc could pull off the bad boy look?" Tony said as he took the magazine from Megan.

"Hey! Tony! Give it back!" Tony ignored his sister and continued to look at the picture of Marc. Marc sighed in frustration. Megan eventually got the magazine back from Tony. She turned a few pages in silence. She turned another page. She let out a gasp and squealed. Her cheeks were red.

"What? Did you find another picture of Marc?" Tony asked. Megan let out a fangirl scream.

"Oh my gosh! Look at this guy! He is _so_ _HOT!"_ Megan squealed as she showed her brothers a picture a boy with ebony hair. He looked to be Lee's age. His skin was porcelain white. Not a single blemish graced his skin. He had a messy mop of long black hair. The tips of it brushed his jaw line. His eyes were a striking bright green. They sparkled with deviousness. He had a calm grin. His black, long sleeved shirt exposed his collarbone. He had on a stark white jacket with black fur on the hood. His black skinny jeans were covered in holes. The holes were horizontal. It looked as if someone had taken razor to them. There were white chains hanging off his hips. Black and white bracelets littered his arms. His feet were covered with white combat boots. The laces where black. His hands were shoved in the pockets of his jacket. He screamed mischievous bad boy.

"It seems you've got some competition, Marc." Lee said as he looked at the photo.

"Who is he?" Tony asked. Megan stared at the photo.

"Hold on, maybe they have his name on here. Ah! Found it! He's Daniel Creen. He's fourteen years old." Megan said. Marc rolled his eyes.

"He's probably just another stuck up pretty boy." Marc said.

"Who cares? He's like, _the_ hottest guy I've ever seen!" Megan said with another squeal. Marc's cellphone began to ring. He pulled it out and read the caller ID. It was Vicky. He sighed and answered it.

"Hey Vick." Marc said calmly.

"_Hello Marc! Hey, I'm coming to pick you up. I'm taking you to do a photo shoot in the agency's main building."_ Vicky said. Marc resisted sighing again.

"Alright, fine."

_"Oh! Did you see? You made it onto the cover of NYMA Magazine! Isn't that amazing? You're a real hit! You're already one of the agency's most popular model. The people love you!"_ Marc didn't bother holding back a sigh.

"Yeah, I saw that. I also noticed that another picture of me was in the magazine itself. Now when are you picking me up?"

"_Now!"_ A car honked from the Clark family's driveway. Marc glared at the Cadillac. He let out a moan as he hit end on his phone.

"Mom! Dad! I'm leaving for a photo shoot!" Marc yelled out as he shoved his phone into his pocket and began walking toward the front door.

"Okay! Have fun!" His mother yelled from the kitchen.

"Bye Marc!" Tony yelled from his spot on the couch. All three of the remaining Clark kids were huddled on the couch, going through the magazine. Marc rolled his eyes as he left the house.

* * *

><p>Marc couldn't help but gape up at the building before him. It was the Youth Modeling Agency's Headquarters. The same building that Marc and his siblings had snuck into as spies. The case concerning the mission had run cold. Having found no evidence as to who broke in, Jerry ended up leaving just Marc to the case. Marc just had to report to him whenever he heard something that might be valuable information.<p>

Vicky escorted him into the building. They found the elevators and got in one. Vicky hit the seventh floor button. The doors closed and the elevator began its ascent. Marc shoved his hands into his dark blue designer jacket. It was chilly in the building and the thin white V-neck he was wearing under his jacket wasn't helping.

"Oh you're going to love this, Marc. This time you'll be working with a veteran model. Well, technically he's always been modeling for a couple years but he has much more experience than you. He can help give you pointers. Not that you need it, of course. You're such a natural in front of the camera!" Vicky chirped away as they stepped out of the elevator. They walked down a white hallway before stopping at a door. Vicky opened it and let Marc in. It was a very large white room. There was a white backdrop with lights setup on the far right side of the room. On the left side, there were a couple couches. There was an opening to a hallway in between the couches. The room was filled with people. Marc immediately found Jessie yelling at some poor intern. Ron was cleaning the lense to his prized camera on one of the couches.

"Ah! Marc good. You're here. Now we can get started." Jessie said when he stopped yelling at the intern. Jessie grabbed Marc and dragged him into the dressing room. He dressed Marc in loose, black button-up dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. A thick, yet simple, white bracelet was clasped to his left wrist. Jessie put on a bright blue tie around Marc's neck. He kept it loose. Marc was now in white skinny jeans with large black zippers running diagonally along the thighs. Jessie tied a piece of black clothe around Marc's right knee. His feet were covered with very gothic looking boots that stopped just under his knees. They were black. Marc's hair was straightened and Jessie forced him to wear a small amount of brown eyeliner. Jessie handed Marc a pair of thick, black lense glasses. Marc took them but stared at them in confusion.

"What're these for?" Marc asked.

"The photo shoot, of course. Now come on, your partner is waiting for you." Marc raised an eyebrow as he followed Jessie out of the room and into the hallway.

"Partner?" Marc asked.

"Yes, you're working with another model today."

"Oh yeah, Vicky told me. But who-huh?" Marc stopped dead in his tracks. There, on the couch on Marc's right side, was none other than Daniel Creen himself. Daniel gave Marc a playful grin. He was wearing the exact same outfit as Marc accept the black and white was switched. His tie was red blood red instead of bright blue. He also had on eyeliner, but it was black instead of brown. Daniel got off the couch and stepped in front of Marc. The ebony-haired boy was slightly taller than him. Daniel held out his hand to Marc.

"You must be Marc Clark. I'm Daniel Creen." Marc took the offered hand and shook it. "It's a pleasure to finally meet the boy who took my face off the front of the NYMA Magazine." Daniel said with a rather charming smile.

"It's nice to meet you too." Marc said, still a bit stunned.

"Boys! Come on, we've got photos to take!" Jessie yelled. Daniel gave Marc a devilish grin, his eyes filled with mischief as he slipped on glasses that were identical to the ones in Marc's hand. Marc put his own glasses on. There was no prescription. The two boys walked in front of the camera.

"Man! You boys look great!" Ron said. Daniel gave a very prideful grin. He shoved all his fingers except his thumbs into his pockets. He arched his back just slightly.

"Oh please, Ron. I always look great!" His voice was like velvet. Vicky let out a girly giggle. She was obviously under this guy's charm. Not that Marc was all that surprised. Megan only saw the guy's picture and she was already in love with him. Marc simply rolled his eyes.

"_You're_ a confident one." He said sarcastically. Daniel just gave him a smile.

"Um, duh! You need to be confident in yourself in this line of work." He said nonchalantly.

"Alright boys," Jessie said. "Lets begin!" Marc rolled his eyes as he posed with Daniel. He really hoped this wouldn't take very long.

* * *

><p>Marc let out a tired yawn as he stretched his arms out in front of him. He was exhausted. Much to his disappointment, the photo shoot took <em>very<em> long. It was already dark outside. Thankfully, they had just finished shooting. Daniel had been irritating him to no ends. All that guy did was smile. He was a ball of energy. Even right now the guy was smiling and laughing happily with the intern that Jessie yelled at earlier. Daniel seemed like a lady's man. The guy obviously knew about his charm over women and mercilessly flaunted it. He watched Daniel for a while. He quickly got bored. Marc rolled his eyes as he popped his neck. Marc closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"What's the matter Marc? You seem tired?" Marc opened his eyes as he slowly exhaled. His eyes locked onto Daniel's.

"That's because I am." Marc said sarcastically. Daniel grinned. He bent down just slightly so they were at eye level. He leaned closer to Marc.

"You know, I'm starting to get the impression that you don't like me." Marc gave him a fake smile.

"Confident _and_ smart! Well good for you, _you_ caught on!" Marc said with as much sarcasm as he could possibly muster, which was a hella lot. Daniel's smile faltered. He gave Marc a confused look.

"Now why's that? I've never met someone who's hated me before." Marc shrugged.

"There's a first for everything." Marc said as began to walk over to the couches. Daniel followed after him.

"No, no that won't do. Now why do you hate me? We just met today." Daniel questioned as he fell into the couch cushion next to Marc.

"I just don't like guys like you." Marc said simply.

"And just what _kind_ of guy am I like?" Daniel asked as he raised a dark eyebrow. He wasn't smiling anymore. Marc shrugged.

"Oh, you know? The self-absorbed confident type that's used to having every girl swoon over him." Marc said as he leaned back into the couch cushion. He shut his eyes and shoved his hands into his jacket pockets. He was back in his clothes that he wore when he showed up. Daniel was now in a white button up shirt with a black vest over it. He had on black skinny jeans and white Converse. There was a black choker around his neck. For some odd reason, Daniel sighed in relief. He let out a soft chuckle.

"You know what? I don't care that you hate me. I like you. I don't know if I've ever met someone as blunt as you. But I'm going to change your opinion of me, though." Marc opened his eyes and stared at the ebony with a bored expression.

"Let me guess, you're going to go out of your way to do nice things for me in the hopes that you might be able to change my opinion of you, right?" Marc asked with little emotion. Daniel gave him a simple smile as he shrugged.

"Yeah," He breathed. "Something like that." Marc rolled his eyes and got off the couch.

"Whatever. Good luck, you're gonna need it. Vicky! Can you take me home now?" Marc yelled the last part.

"Sure thing!" Vicky yelled back, her voice coming from the hallway. Vicky came into view. He followed her out of the room.

"Hey!" Marc stopped in the doorway. Daniel was grinning at him "See ya around,_ mooi een_. Marc gave him one last look before walking out of the room. His face was etched in confusion. What did Daniel just say to him?

Marc slammed the passenger door shut and buckled up. Vicky started up the Cadillac. The car headlights went on. She pulled out of the NYMA's parking lot. Marc yawned as he stared out the window, watching the streetlights as they passed by.

"It's seems you've caught Daniel's eye." Vicky said with a smirk. Marc raised an eyebrow at her. His expression was still etched with boredom though.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked. Vicky smiled at him.

"I guess I shouldn't be surprised that you don't know. He tends to keep it a secret, especially from his fans."

"Keep _what_ a secret?" Vicky giggled.

"You're smart, you'll figure it out." She said

"Can't you just tell me?" Vicky gave him a cheesy smile.

"Where's the fun in that?" Marc sighed. She wasn't going to tell him. He really didn't have the energy to fight with her about it anyway.

"Whatever." Marc mumbled.

* * *

><p>HOOBLA! The next chapter! Marc meets another model. Tell me what you guys think. And no, I'm not telling you what language Daniel spoke, nor am I telling you what he said. You're free to try and find out though. The next chapter will be coming soon! Please review! That is all!<p> 


	8. We Speak in Dutch

Top Model

"You MET _him_?" Megan shouted into Marc's face the millionth time. He hands were covering his ears. When Marc had gotten home from the photo shoot he did with Daniel, he immediately went to bed. He hadn't said a word about meeting Daniel to anyone. Much to Marc's distress, one of their pictures from the shoot had been used as a build board advertisement for Lense Crafters. Megan saw the build board and flipped out the next time she saw Marc.

"Yes! I met him. Now would you please stop shouting?" Marc yelled back, his hands still over his ears. Megan sighed in frustration and slumped back into the living room couch.

"Man! That is _so_ unfair! He's got to be the hottest guy in the nation and _Marc_ gets to meet him. Marc! And not only that, you got to work with him!" Megan groaned in frustration as Marc rolled his eyes.

"So…what's the guy like?" Lee asked.

"He's not exactly stuck up like I thought he'd be, but he's pretty full of himself. He's one of those guys that is overly aware of the fact he's hot. He flaunts it like theirs not tomorrow." Marc said.

"Kids! What're you doing sitting around? You're going to be late to school!" Karen Clark yelled at her kids.

"Sorry mom!" They yelled as they got up and ran out the door.

* * *

><p>"Hey Marc?" Tony asked as they walked to school.<p>

"What do you want Tony?" Marc asked his younger brother.

"Do you think maybe your designer could hook us up with some cool outfits like yours?" He asked eyeing Marc's clothes. He was currently in a simple, long- sleeved white wool shirt. He had on bright blue skinny jeans with holes at the knees, and black Vans with white laces. He had on a small silver chain around his neck that rested on the base of his collarbone and a black watch was attached to his left wrist. Marc gave him blank stare.

"Tony, these clothes cost a fortune. I seriously doubt Jessie would buy even so much as think about buying clothes for people that aren't even models."

"Way to rub in it." Megan said angrily. She was still a bit sour towards Marc about not only him getting the job as model, but also because he met the guy she currently had a crush on.

"I'm not _rubbing_ it in! Marc snapped back at her. "I'm simply stating the facts." The Clark kids climbed the steps the entrance to the front of the school. They stopped in shock. Paparazzi were swarming the schools entrance. At the moment, they were just sitting and talking amongst themselves. But the second they saw Marc, they got up and ran toward him.

"Marc! Over here! Look over here!" The Clark siblings covered their eyes from the blinding flashes of their cameras. They ignored the questions flying from the paparazzi and shoved their ways through. They ducked into the building and ran away from the school's entrance. A couple of girls ran up to Marc.

"Hi Marc! What's it like being a model." One of the girls asked.

"Oh my glob! You got meet Daniel Creen! What's he like?" The other asked. A bunch more girls ran up to him.

"Can you hook me up with Daniel? Will you date me? Marc, you're so hot!" Marc was ready to flip out. This was getting out of hand way too fast.

"Hey! Back off!" Megan yelled.

"Go away!" Lee yelled. The swarm of girls only got larger. Their squealing voices began to overlap one another.

"Marc! Do something!" Tony yelled. The Clark siblings were being backed a wall. Lee, who was claustrophobic, looked like he was ready to kill over. Marc was ready to hyperventilate. This was becoming way too much to handle. The principle had come out of her office, and was trying to get the girls under control. Marc's back hit a locker. He couldn't move. Lee was turning blue. The other two were screaming. Marc couldn't take it anymore.

"BACK OFF!" He screamed. Every one went silent. "JUST GO AWAY! I CAN'T BREATH! MOVE!" He was screaming at the top of his lungs. The girls stared at him, shocked. Everyone was frozen in place. Marc's cheeks were red, he was heaving. "Stop staring at me and JUST. GO. AWAY!" The girls go the hint and fled. The principle muttered her apologies to the Clark kids, specifically Marc, before turning her attention to the trespassing paparazzi.

Marc adjusted his clothes as he tried to get his breathing under control. His reddened cheeks started to go to normal. Marc sighed in relief. He glared over at the paparazzi before heading to his locker. The Clark siblings followed after him.

"Marc? Are you okay?" Lee asked.

"Yeah," He breathed. "Just trying to calm down."

"That was just insane. Have those people lost it?" Megan said angrily.

"I really hope that doesn't happen again. I don't think I could take it." Lee said.

"It's Marc's fault for being famous." Tony said.

"You think I asked for this?" Marc snapped angrily. "I didn't even want to become a model! It's not I want constantly attacked by the paparazzi _and_ my own classmates! I become a model and suddenly I'm the most popular person in school? I mean, what the heck? I'm still the same person! Jeez! I _hate_ people!" Marc ranted as he slammed his locker shut.

"Jeez sorry." Tony said. Marc sighed in frustration.

"No. I'm sorry. I've been really temperamental lately. This is becoming way too stressful. I'm sorry for snapping at you, Tony." Marc forced himself to calm down.

"Marc, it's okay. You've got a lot going on. We get it." Lee said. A couple of lockers suddenly flew open. The wind picked up.

"What? Not now!" Tony yelled as they got sucked into the lockers. They screamed as they went through all the tubing for finally landing on the couch.

"Good morning spies. How's your day been so far?" They glared at Jerry from their awkward positions on the couch.

"Great." Marc grumbled. They adjusted themselves on the couch.

"Alright, down to business." Jerry said as he hit a button on his desk. A picture of a chameleon showed up on the screen. "Chameleon Leon has escaped from Woohp prison. I need you four to catch him before he causes some serious damage."

"Sure thing, Jerry." Megan said.

"Now, here are today's gadgets."

* * *

><p>A few hours later, they found and trapped Chameleon Leon in a net. They called Woohp headquarters and got the villain back in prison. The Clark kids were Woohped back to Jerry.<p>

"Oh yeah! We beat lizard but!" Tony yelled in triumph as he threw his fists into the air.

"We _did_ do pretty awesome." Lee said.

"These suits rock! I totally picked Chameleon Leon like I had telepathy. He had no clue what hit him!" Megan squealed.

"Chameleon Leon was no match for us." Marc said with triumphant smirk, feeling the best he'd been in a long time.

"Well done Spiez. But I believe it's time to head back to school. You may have beat Chameleon Leon in record time, but it still took you quite a while to track the villain down. You lost much of your school time." Megan pulled out her phone and looked the time.

"Oh wow! Schools almost over. I didn't realize we were gone to so long." She said.

"Well we _were _all the way in India." Lee said.

"I don't get how Chameleon Leon was able to get into India so fast." Tony said.

"He's Chameleon Leon, Tony. He can turn invisible! He could easily slip on a plane." Megan said.

"Alright, it's time to get back to class. Bye bye." Jerry said. "Oh, and Marc."

"Yeah?"

"Nice outfit." Jerry said as he pushed a button. Marc blushed, as he was Woohped back to school along with his other siblings. They fell onto the floor as the lockers spit them out. They got off the ground with a few groans before running to their respective classes.

The bell rang throughout the school, signaling the end of the day. Marc waited for the classroom to clear before stepping out. He didn't want a repeat of this morning. His phone suddenly beeped, signaling that he got a text. He pulled it out of his pocket and checked the message. He raised an eyebrow. It was Daniel. How'd he get Marc's phone nunber? He read the text.

'**Hey** **liefste****, how's your day been?'** Marc glared at the text before replying.

'**I don't know what you just said and how the hell did you get my phone number?**

'**Language, Marc.' **Marc rolled his eyes.

'**Shut up. And if you must know, Daniel. I got attacked by both the paparazzi _and_ own my classmates earlier this morning.'**

'**Welcome to the life of a famous model. How about I make your day a little better?'** Marc left the classroom and got his backpack out of his locker. He found his siblings but continued to stare at his phone as he sent a text back.

'**And just **_**how **_**do you plan do that? **He sent. He only had to wait a few seconds before his phone beeped again.

"Who're you talking to, Marc?" Lee asked.

"Daniel." Marc mumbled.

"What? You have his phone number?" Megan asked in astonishment. Marc stopped walking. He stared at the last text Daniel sent him.

'**Look outside.'** Marc stared at in confusion. What the heck did that mean? Marc ignored Megan's onslaught of questions and stepped outside. Most of the kids had already left.

"Who's that?" Tony asked. He was pointing at a kid who was leaning against a black Camaro. His hair was black and his eyes were covered with a pair of black sunglasses. He had on black boots, black jeans, a black v-neck shirt, a black leather jacket, and a necklace with a bright green stone hanging on the end of it. Marc stared at the boy. He had a phone in his hand. But he held it to his side. He hadn't noticed them yet. Marc quickly sent Daniel a text.

'**What are you doing here?'** The black-haired boy checked his phone. He grinned and looked up at the Clark siblings.

"He's looking at us." Lee said.

"Okay, but who is he?" Megan asked. Marc stared down at his phone, then back at the boy. There was no mistaking it; it was Daniel. Marc sighed and shoved his phone in his pocket. He stepped down the steps and walked over to him.

"Uh, Marc? What're you doing?" Marc ignored Megan's question and continued to walk. The other Clark siblings followed after him.

"Do you know him, Marc?" Lee asked. Marc stopped walking. He was standing in front of Daniel now.

"Is there a reason why you're here?" Marc asked in frustration. Daniel just smiled and let out a soft chuckle.

"Can you at least _try_ to act like you're happy to see me?" He asked jokingly. Megan began to blush. Daniel's velvet voice already got to her.

"No. Now answer me. Why are you here?" Daniel gave him a toothy grin. His teeth were pearly white.

"Didn't you read the text I sent you? I'm here to make your day better." Marc glared at him

"So you showed up at my school? How do you even know where my school is?" Marc asked.

"Marc! Who _is_ this guy?" Tony asked in frustration. Daniel looked over at Tony.

"Ah, they must be your siblings." He said. "I've been wanting to meet them."

"How'd you even know I had siblings?" Marc shot at him. Daniel took off his sunglasses and leaned closer to Marc. They were standing face-to-face now.

"Because I make it my business to know everything about you, mijn mooie bloem." Megan let out a squeal.

"AH! You're Daniel Creen! Can I have your autograph?" Both Marc and Daniel ignored her. They stared into each other's eyes. Marc glared at him in anger while Daniel stared with a playful glint in his eye.

"What the hell are _you saying_?" Marc snapped. Daniel went back to leaning on the Camaro. He laughed at Marc.

"Whoa! That's Daniel Creen?" Lee asked in astonishment.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out." Marc groaned.

"Quit screwing with me, Creen. I'm not in the mood." Daniel's sparkling green eyes danced with laughter.

"Marc! Why didn't you tell me you became friends with Daniel Creen?" Megan asked as she bounced on the balls over feet.

"Because we're not friends." Marc hissed through clenched teeth. Daniel got off the Camaro and lightly smacked Marc's left cheek.

"You're a stubborn one, you know that?" Marc swatted Daniel's hand away.

"Mr. Creen, sir. Can I _please_ have your autograph?" Megan begged as she pulled out the NYMA magazine ad held it out to him. Daniel smiled at her.

"Anything for a loyal fan. Got a pen?" Megan squealed with joy and pulled out a black sharpie. Daniel took it from her and flipped open the magazine. He found the picture of himself and scribbled his name on it. "There you are my dear." Daniel said as he handed the magazine back to Megan, along with the sharpie. Daniel turned his attention back on Marc. "Now, are you to let me take you out or what?"

"Take me out where?" Daniel shrugged.

"Where ever you want to go. My chauffeur will take us wherever you like." Mar rolled his eyes and began to walk down the sidewalk.

"No thanks." He was forced to stop when Daniel jumped out in front of him. Marc sighed. "You're very persistent." Daniel smiled.

"You've got that right. And I'm going to stop until to _you_ stop hating me." Marc glared at him. "You know, there's this little café downtown that's supposed extremely good. I've been wanting to check the place out for a while now. Would you like to join me?" Marc was silent for a moment. The other Clark siblings were watching the conversation with fascination.

"You're not going to leave alone until I say yes, are you?" Marc grumbled. Daniel's smile brightened.

"You're a smart one. You catch on quick!" Marc sighed as he let himself get dragged into the back of the Camaro.

"Bye Marc! We'll tell Mom you went out with a friend!" Lee said as Daniel shut the car door. Daniel gave Marc's siblings a wave as he told the chauffeur to drive to the café. Marc sighed as he buckled his seat belt.

"Nice car." Marc said as looked at the interior of the Camaro. It was all black. "But what's with you and the color black?" Daniel shrugged.

"Black and green go well together." He said as his green eyes rested on Marc. "You never smile. Don't you like being a model?" Marc was caught off guard. He never really thought about it. Whether he actually enjoyed being a model.

"Why do you care so much? It has nothing to do with you." Daniel leaned back in the leather seat.

"Of course it does. We're definitely going to be working with each other in the future and I prefer working with people who enjoy what they're doing. You, on the other hand, act like you hate being a model. I have yet to see you give an actual sincere smile. Which reminds me." Daniel reached into a pocket inside his jacket. He pulled out an envelope and held it out to Marc. "Jessie told me to give you this." Marc took it from him.

"What is it?" Marc asked as he opened the envelope.

"You're paycheck. Well, sorta." Marc gaped at the inside of the envelope. It was filled with 500-dollar bills. "The great thing about NYMA, they pay you in cash."

"Whoa, that's a lot of money."

"One of the many perks of being a model." Daniel said. Marc closed the envelope and set it aside, having no pockets to put it in.

"Aside from the fame, money, and cool clothes; what other perks are there?" Marc asked curiously.

"The attention for one. I'm not talking about the press and all that though. You know, the girls? The practically throw themselves at you." Marc gave him a curious glance.

"Is that so? I bet you've dozens of girlfriends then." Daniel shook his head.

"One, but I discovered that it was just impossible for me to date her. I broke it off with her after a month." Daniel said.

"What? Was she some crazy fan girl?" Marc asked.

"Nope. She was actually very level headed. She liked me for me, not because I was a model."

"She sounds sincere. Why couldn't you date her?" Daniel began to smile. "What?" Marc asked.

"I discovered that it was impossible for me to love someone like her."

"What? A sincere person?"

"No. Someone like _her_." Daniel said. Marc raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not following. You couldn't lover her because it was her?" Marc asked.

"You know for a smart boy your sure are dense." Marc scowled at him.

"Yeah, well. You're not making much sense." Daniel leaned closer to Marc. His green eyes bore into Marc's hazel one's. Marc unconsciously pressed his body into the leather seat.

"I could never love her because she was a _she_." Marc's eyes widened.

"Wait. You can't love her because she's a _she_. In which meaning you can't love girls?" Marc asked. Daniel smiled as he nodded.

"That's right."

"So if you can't have romantic relations with girls, that means…" Marc's cheeks went deep red. He finally caught on to what Daniel was saying.

"That means that I only have romantic relations with boys." Daniel finished for Marc. Marc's cheeks went even redder. He pushed Daniel away from him.

"You're…gay?" Marc asked in astonishment.

"Well, that's what it means to have only romantic relations with a man. So, yeah." Daniel said.

"Well I hate to brake it to you, but I'm _not _gay!" Marc shouted. Daniel just shrugged.

"That's okay, Ik hou van een goede uitdaging."

* * *

><p>Me next chapta! And yes, you were right 'I am an otaku and proud of it' It was in fact Dutch. You even translated it right. I actually don't speak dutch. I"m using google translate. I hope it's acurate enough. There's more Dutch in this chapter. You're welcome to try and translate it all, beccause I'm not going to. Well, I think that's it. I'm done here. Please Review, tell me what you guys think. THAT IS ALL!<p> 


	9. Megan Madness

Top Model

Marc stared at the top bunk. He was lying down in his own bed on the bottom bunk. He couldn't shake the memory of yesterday out of his head. After Daniel openly told Marc he was gay, the still went to the café. It was beyond awkward for Marc. The only upside was that the hot chocolate at the café was probably the best hot chocolate Marc's had in his entire life. Marc wasn't sure how to handle Daniel. Marc was pretty positive that Daniel liked him. It unnerved him. Marc barely ever had female admirers, well until now. But now Marc got a male admirer who was a fellow model. Marc let out a sigh. He was not looking forward to seeing Daniel again.

The Clark kids had school off today. It was becoming bitterly cold outside. This morning, the town woke up to a very large, thick blanket of snow along with a nasty blizzard pelting everyone's windows. The weather had a habit of being unpredictable. Marc scoffed at that thought. It sounded like Marc's life. He's a famous thirteen year-old male model spy with a famous male model admirer.

To make everything worse, Megan wouldn't shut up about Daniel when Marc got home. That was the first time that Marc seriously contemplated punching Megan upside the head. Marc's phone vibrated on the nightstand. Marc grabbed it and checked the message. He groaned in anguish. Daniel wouldn't stop texting him. The guy was beyond persistent. He was obviously used to getting whatever he wanted.

'**Ignore me all you want; I'm going to keep messing with you until I get a response.'** Marc glared at the text. Daniel had been true to his word. It wasn't even nine yet and he had already sent Marc thirteenth text messages. An idea formed in his head. Maybe…no, that was just too cruel. Not even Daniel deserved such cruel and unusual punishment. His phone buzzed again.

"**Je hebt geen idee wat ik zeg! Reageer mijn mooie bloem!" ** Marc's eyes narrowed. Daniel eventually told him what language he was always speaking in. That didn't help him though. He didn't know any Dutch. He was still just as clueless when it came knowing what Daniel was saying to him. Marc grinned evilly at the phone. Maybe his idea was a bit cruel, but Daniel deserved it for leaving Marc confused with all the Dutch. Marc sent a text. He set the phone down and grinned like an evil maniac. Marc got of bed and changed. The smell of food was overwhelming when he opened the door.

"Mmm, pancakes." Marc said to himself. Before he forgot; Marc turned around and woke Tony up. Once the smaller boy smelled food, they little guy practically flew off the bed. Marc followed his little brother down the stairs. Everyone else was already in the kitchen, filling their plates.

"It's about time you two woke up! Megan, put your phone down!" Karen Clark said as she finished cooking the hash browns.

"I was already up." Marc said. " I had to get Tony up." Karen set a plate of pancakes down in front of Marc as he sat down at the table. Marc stared down at the pancakes in confusion. Everyone else's pancakes had chocolate chip sin them. His had strawberries on them.

"Um why's mine different from everyone else's?" Marc asked. Lee laughed at him.

"You no get chocolate chip cause you a model! Chocolate chips will make you fat!" Lee said as he held up his pancake-covered fork in the air.

"Megan! Put your phone up!" Karen yelled. Marc glared at his older brother. This wasn't fair. He loved chocolate chip pancakes.

"We're sorry Marc. You're agent, Vicky, called. She specifically told us not to give you any fattening food." Cal said. Lee laughed at his brother as he shoved his face full of pancakes. Marc narrowed his eyes at Lee.

"Shut up, fatty." Lee's messy, chocolate covered grin faltered.

"Lee! You're making a mess!" Karen said. Lee blushed in embarrassment. Marc gave his older brother a triumphant smirk. Now it was Lee's turn to glare.

"Shut up." Lee hissed. Marc let a little chuckle as he ate his healthy pancakes.

"Megan! Get rid of the phone or I'm taking it!" Karen snapped. Megan jumped and put her phone down.

"Sorry mom!" She said. Marc smirked as he took another bite. Today was a pretty good day so far.

"What're _you_ so happy about?" Tony asked. Marc looked at his younger brother with an innocent smile.

"Oh, nothing." He said.

"It's to see you smiling, Marc. You haven't really all that happy since you started modeling." Cal said.

"Oh, I'm happy today! Especially since I finally got paid." Marc said. He totally forgot to show his parents his 'paycheck' when he got home the other day. Between Daniel being Daniel and Megan's constant pestering about Daniel, he totally forgot.

"Oh wow! How much they give you?" Karen asked.

"Well, between all the photo shoots I got about, 10,000?" Marc said, trying to calculate all the numbers in his head." Everyone either choked on their food or spit out their drinks.

"10,000!?" They all yelled. Marc shrugged.

"Well, yeah! Modeling pays well. Besides, I've already done like half a dozen photo shoots. That's actually a lot less than what they would normally pay. Since I'm younger, I don't get paid as much. They said the more famous I get, the more I get paid." Marc explained.

"Marc! Where's all this money?" Karen asked.

"In an envelope in my dresser." Marc said.

"Is it in cash or check?" Cal asked. Marc took a drink of his orange juice.

"Cash," He said as he put his glass down. "Apparently the agency only pays in cash."

"Who told you that?" Lee asked.

"Daniel; and as much as I don't like the guy, I trust he's telling the truth. I don't see why he would lie about something like that." Marc said.

"Marc? You need to put that money somewhere safe. You should open an account at the bank." Karen said "Megan! Get rid of the phone!" Megan immediately set the phone back down.

"Alright, I'll put in a bank." Marc said with a shrug. He got up and rinsed his plate. He put in the dishwasher and headed back up stairs. He grabbed his phone and checked for messages. He had fourteen, all but one were from Daniel. Marc read the one that wasn't from Daniel and smiled. The ones from Daniel made him outright laugh.

'Why the heck did you give your sister my phone number?' 'What's with her? She's keeps sending me all these creepy texts.' 'She wont stop texting me!' 'God! Marc! Make it stop!' 'She's creeping me out!' 'She just asked what my pants size was. What the hell?' 'MARC! ANSWER ME!' 'HELP!' 'Why did you do this to me? Don't answer that question.' 'She won't leave me alone!' 'XC I'm gonna die!' MARC! WAAAAAHHH!' 'PLEASE TAKE HER PHONE AWAY!' MAAAARRRRCCC!' Marc was literally on the floor laughing. Tears were streaming down his face. He couldn't stop laughing. He got another message. He kept laughing as he checked it.

'*_* Your sister freaking killed me!' Marc laughed even harder. Just then, Tony walked into the room.

"Uh, dude? Are you alright?" Tony asked. Marc nodded as he continued laughing. His eyes were filled with tears. "What's so funny?"

"I gave Megan Daniel's phone number." Marc choked out through laughs.

"Dude! That's cruel and unusual punishment!" Marc nodded his head and continued laughing.

"I know." He choked.

It was late afternoon now. Tony had talked his older siblings into going out into the snow. The blizzard that had been raging almost all day had finally died down enough to go out in. Now they were out in the front yard with snow forts, throwing snowballs at each other. They had broken into two teams. Marc was with Megan (he hid her phone) and Lee was with Tony.

Marc threw a snowball at Lee as he ninja rolled to his large snow fort. The snowball nailed Lee in the face. Lee let out a battle cry and charged at Marc, Megan, and their fort. They immediately bombarded him with snowballs. Tony laughed at Lee from his spot behind his and Lee's fort. His laughter was caught off when Lee threw a snowball at his face.

"Hey! I'm on your side!" Tony said as he wiped off the snow from his face.

"Then don't laugh at me!" Lee shot back.

"We win!" Megan shouted.

"You do not!" Tony shot back.

"Yes we do! We destroyed Lee." Lee's clothes had hefty amounts of snow clinging to him. When they bombarded him with the snowballs, he fell down. Everyone dropped what they were doing when a very familiar black Camaro pulled into their driveway.

"Hey Marc! Looks like you've got a visitor." Lee said. Marc let the snowball in his hand fall to the ground. He ran over to the Camaro. The back driver door opened up. Daniel stepped out. As expected, he was wearing all black. He was looking as great looking as ever. Marc slowed down to a walk and stopped once he reached the taller boy. He was about to question Daniel but he was pushed out of the way by Megan.

"Hello! He's here for me, not Marc!" Megan shouted. "Hey Daniel! Get you get all my texts? I'm sorry I haven't text you in a couple hours. I can't find my phone. What're you doing here? Did you come here to see me?" Megan asked in a rush as she batted her eyes. Daniel ran a hand through his hair as he sighed in frustration. Marc raised an eyebrow in confusion as he got up from the ground. Daniel was _actually_ frustrated.

"I'm here to see Marc, not you." Daniel said. Megan's face faltered.

"Huh?" Daniel walked past her and got in Marc's face.

"You've got some serious explaining to do!" Daniel said. He actually looked angry.

"Explaining?" Marc asked.

"Yes! For one: Why haven't you texted me back? Two: Why did you give your sister my phone number? And three: WHY DID YOU MY PHONE NUMBER TO YOUR SISTER!" Daniel screamed in Marc's face. Marc flinched a little. "Why would you do such a thing? I've had a headache all freaking day and you won't even pick your phone! I had to come all the way down here in this crappy weather just so I could see you!" Daniel ranted. Marc's eye's narrowed into an angry glare.

"You know, I didn't ask you to come here." Marc said angrily.

"Of course not! I came here on my own free will! I'm pretty sure you hid Megan's phone cause otherwise my phone would've been full of messages these past couple hours. Thank you for that. But you have no right to just ignore every message I send you. Did you even look at them?"

"Yes, I looked at them! Half of them I couldn't even read! I already told you I'm not interested! So would you please, leave me alone?" Marc spat.

"Not interested? What's that supposed to mean? You his my phone?" Megan questioned in confusion. They ignored her and continued fighting.

"NO! I am _not_ leaving you alone! Especially after what you just did! I'm going to pester you 24/7 until I get you to like me! In fact, you _owe_ me! Today has been absolute torture!" Daniel shouted

"What? I don't owe you anything! You're the one who decided to bother me in the first place! You knew I wasn't interested and yet you won't leave me alone! Megan likes you though, talk to her!" Marc shouted back.

"You know _damn_ well that I can't like her! You are so stubborn! Why can't at least give a chance?" Daniel spat. The three other Clarks watched the fight in complete and utter confusion.

"What're they fighting about?" Tony asked.

"I think I know, but I'm not sure." Lee said.

"Daniel is _so_ hot when he's angry!" Megan said. The two boys gave their sister an annoyed look.

"Seriously Megan?" Lee said.

"Because I'm _not_ interested! You can't always get what you want, _Daniel_. And you sure as hell can't have _me_!" Marc spat.

"Um, Daniel! I don't really know this is about, but would go out with me?" Megan asked as she tried to get his attention. Daniel looked away from Marc and glared at Megan.

"No you dense broad! I'm freaking gay! Have you not been listening to our fight?" Daniel spat. The three kids' eyes widened. Megan blushed a little; at being called a broad and at the fact that the guy she liked had no interest in her whatsoever.

"WHAT?" Lee said.

"Don't call my sister a broad!" Marc shouted. Daniel turned his attention back on Marc.

"_You're_ the one that made me mad at her! And you're _also_ the one that got me pissed! I never get pissed! I'm dead serious about you, so would you _just_ go on a date with me!" Daniel screamed. The Clark kids watch the fight unfold with fascination. Marc had picked up one heck of an admirer.

"Maybe we should leave these two alone." Lee said. The other two nodded. They quickly walked into the house, unnoticed by the two fighting.

"No!" Marc screamed back. Daniel threw his arms up in the air in frustration.

"Ugh! Why are you being so difficult?" He yelled in anguish.

"You're the one who can't take a hint! I thought I already made it pretty clear that I wasn't interested!" Marc spat.

"Whatever! You owe me!"

"I don't owe you shit!" Marc shouted.

"Yes you do!"

"Well, I'm not going on a date with you so _what_ the hell do you want?" In response, Daniel grabbed Marc by the face. Marc's eye's widened as Daniel crashed their lips together. Marc froze in place, unsure of what to do. He wanted to scream. His heart was pounding and he knew his face was red, and not just from the cold weather. Marc could only stand, frozen wide- eyed as Daniel kissed him. After what felt like an eternity to Marc, Daniel broke the kiss. Daniel's own face was red, but he was grinning. He still had a hold of Marc's face. Marc snapped back reality. He pushed Daniel away from him and punched the taller boy in the gut.

"You asshole!" Marc screamed as Daniel writhed in pain, clutching his stomach as he rolled on the ground. "You just stole my first kiss! You jerk!" Marc was beyond embarrassed. Daniel groaned in pain

"Where'd you learn to hit like that?" He moaned as he tried to get up.

"Seriously? You just kissed me and _that's_ all you care about?" Marc spat. Daniel stood back and grinned at him.

"You're cute when you're angry." Marc glared at him as his whole face went red with both anger an embarrassment.

* * *

><p>The Clark kids sat quietly at the table, eating a snack. Their parents were in the kitchen. The yelling had ceased for a moment. They all looked at each other. None of them wanted to go out and stop the two.<p>

"Do you think they're done?" Megan asked. Suddenly, there was loud 'thump' sound. It sounded as if someone had gotten punched extremely hard. A painful 'ugh' was followed after it. The front door swung open. Marc stormed in. His face was beet red. He was fuming with anger.

"Marc? What happened?" Tony asked. Marc turned and glared at him.

"Shut up!" He yelled. He stormed up the stairs and slammed his bedroom door.

* * *

><p>The driver side window of the Camaro rolled down, revealing a middle-age man in a suit.<p>

"Would you like for me to call an ambulance, sir?" He asked.

"No thank you, Will. That won't be necessary." Daniel groaned out. He was lying on the snow-covered ground in the fetal position, holding his stomach. "Could you help me up?" he asked.

"I'm sorry sir, but I just can't stand cold weather." Will said. "Besides, I would prefer not to get snow on my suit. I just got it dry-cleaned." Daniel sighed.

"Of, course. What was I thinking? Thanks anyway." Daniel said with half-hearted sarcasm.

"You're welcome, sir" Will said as he rolled the window back up. Daniel let out a grunt as he forced himself off the ground.

"Maybe I shouldn't have kissed him." Daniel mumbled to himself as he painfully stumbled over to the Camaro.

* * *

><p>Hazzah! The next chapter. Did you like? As you could probably tell, I'm not fond of Megan. Apparently, neither is Daniel. What Marc did was cruel. Oh well. Not too much Dutch in this one. I think there's a good sentence of it but that's all. 'I am an otaku and proud of it', you were once again pretty dead on with the translating. I will happily take the cookies, by the way. As long as they're chocolate chip. You can keep the cake, though. I'm not a too big a fan of sweets. Please review! I'm think I'm done here. That is all!<p> 


	10. Ice and Pain

Top Model

"Marc! MARC! GET UP!" Marc dug his face into his pillow as he let out a tired moan. He ignored his younger brother's yells and continued to try and sleep. Tony groaned in frustration. He turned away from the bunk bed and stomped out of the room. Marc could just faintly hear the younger boy screaming at their mother. It had been three days since the 'incident' with Daniel. Since then, Marc had been in an especially bad mood. Daniel was smart enough to leave Marc alone; for the time being.

"Marc, Get up! You're going to be late to school!" Lee said as he walked into the room. Marc ignored him. Lee huffed in anger at the lack of a reaction. Lee let out a sigh. "Fine, I guess we'll have to do this the hard way." He said as grabbed Marc by the ankles. Marc's eyes shot wide open. He gripped the frame of the bed as Lee attempted to pull him out of bed.

"Let go, Lee!" Marc groaned in anger.

"You let go! It's time to get out of bed." Marc was losing his grip on the bed frame. Lee continued to pull on Marc's ankles. Both boys were sent flying backwards as Marc lost his grip on the frame. Marc was on the floor, cocooned in a pile of blankets that were sent flying with him. Lee nearly rolled out of the bedroom and was currently sitting in the doorframe. He got up and forced Marc out of the blankets. He ignored the younger boy's protests as he dragged him out of the room.

"Marc! You're up!" Cal cheered happily. Lee had dragged Marc downstairs to the family table, where everyone was already seated. Marc glared at them. He was absolutely exhausted. Marc had dark bags in the shape of a crescent moon under both of his eyes. His dyed hair was sticking up in random places. He glared at his family but didn't say anything.

"Get dressed, Marc. You've got school." Karen said. Marc let out a huff as he began to climb up stairs to get ready for the dreaded day that was to come.

* * *

><p>"Shut up, Lee! I'll have you know that I'm completely over Daniel." Megan spat at her older brother. Their mom had just dropped them off and Lee had started teasing her for having a crush on a boy who was gay. There was a small blanket of snow on the ground. Small flakes were falling from the sky as they walked to the school's entrance.<p>

Lee laughed at his sister. " You're only over him because he has a thing for Marc." Said younger brother glared at Lee. Marc was still half asleep. All the modeling was starting to catch up to him. He had been doing way too many photo shoots in the past three days. He had barely slept and he been going out of his way to avoid his male admirer.

"That's so not true! Honestly, I don't even know why Daniel would go after Marc of all people, gay or not." Marc ignored Megan's comment as the four of them shook the snow out of their hair and walked into the school.

"So Marc, what exactly happened between you and Daniel a while back?" Tony asked. He was referring to when Daniel had shown up at their house. Marc noticeably stiffened, freezing in place as he took off his designer coat. The Clark kids had been curious as to what happened between their second youngest brother and the famous model. Every time they asked, Marc usually ignored them or yelled at them to drop it.

"I thought I told you not to bring that guy's name up in my presence." Marc hissed as he finished removing his jacket. Under his jacket, he wore a long-sleeved dark blue , wool shirt. The shirt had a very wide neckline, exposing his collarbone and almost his shoulders. Under the dark blue shirt, he wore a black tank top. One could only see the part of the tank top that rested on Marc's shoulders.

"Oh come one, Marc! You can't just keep avoiding the guy." Lee said. Marc slammed his locker shut.

"I can and I will. What transpired that day has absolutely nothing to do with you." Marc spat angrily. Marc rubbed his right temple in pain. He was pretty sure he had a nasty migraine. Which wasn't helping with his mood in the least.

"Actually, Marc, it does." Megan said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"It does?" Lee and Tony asked in unison. Their eyes were wide with confusion.

"Yes, it does. Ever since you've become a model, you've always been in a bad mood. Whatever happened between you and Daniel just amplified your anger." Megan explained, her arms still crossed.

"So?" Marc asked as he raised an eyebrow in annoyance.

"So, you've been taking your anger out on us, and it's starting to put me in a pretty bad mood too." Megan snapped. Marc sighed and closed his eyes. He rubbed his temples, trying to ease the migraine.

"Look, I understand where you're coming from. I'm sorry for taking my anger out on you. I just haven't been feeling very well as of lately." Marc said as he continued to rub his temples.

"We can tell." Tony said.

"Yeah, you look like you haven't slept in four years." Lee said.

"I feel like I haven't slept in four years." Marc mumbled. As let his arms dropped to his sides. Marc squinted as he tried to keep as much light as possible from hitting his overly sensitive pupils.

"I don't think I've ever seen anyone with bags as dark as yours." Megan said.

"I just thought he was wearing more of that guy- liner." Tony said. Marc gave his brother an exhausted glare. Lee stepped forward and rested the back of his hand on Marc's forehead.

"You're not getting sick, are you? Cause you're really pale too. Maybe you should head home." Marc swatted Lee's hand away.

"I'm fine. I'm not missing anymore school. Between spying and modeling, I'm already missing too much school as it is." Marc said.

"Dude, you're going to make yourself seriously ill if you don't stop pushing yourself so hard. You need rest." Lee insisted.

"I'll be fine, Lee. Lack of sleep won't kill me." Marc shot back.

"It will at this rate." Megan put her hands on her hips as she spoke. Marc glared at her.

"Seriously, Marc, You should go home and sleep." Tony said.

"I'm _not_ going home," Marc said angrily, "besides, this is going to sound crazy, but I feel like someone's been following me." The three other Clark siblings stared at him with blank faces.

"You're kidding, right?" Megan asked.

"Why would I be kidding?" Marc spat.

"What makes you think you're being followed?" Lee asked.

"I just have this feeling. I swear I can feel as if someone's been watching me these past couple days. I trust my gut, that and the fact that my hair stands on end every time I get that feeling that someone's eyes are on me." Marc said as he hugged himself around the waist. Tony let out a childish giggle.

"Maybe Daniel's following you. Your admirer turned all stalker on you." Marc glared angry daggers at him.

"You're lucky looks can't kill." Marc hissed. Lee rolled his eyes and ignored the exchange.

"Marc, It's probably nothing. You're a famous model now remember? Those eyes that you're feeling watch you are probably just a bunch of fans or random people who seem to recognize you." Lee said. Marc couldn't exactly argue with Lee's explanation. He was probably right.

"That does seem very plausible, Lee, but just have this gut feeling that it's something else." Lee waved off Marc's worry.

"Look, you're stressed out and you're tired. You're probably just feeling a bit of paranoia. Go home and get some rest. You'll feel much better when you do." Lee said.

"I'm not missing anymore days of school." Marc spat angrily. Lee threw his hands up in partial defeat.

"Fine, stay at school. But once we get home, you're going to bed," Marc didn't argue with that, "If you start to feel too sick, either go to the nurse, or calls us. We don't want you passing out on us." Lee said. Marc blushed a little and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yeah, about that. I kinda left my cell back home." Marc said.

"What? It's not like you to forget things, Marc." Megan said in astonishment.

"He probably forgot because of his now overly crazy life." Tony said.

"I didn't forget my phone, I left it at home on purpose." Marc spat. He hated it when someone accused him of being forgetful. Marc Clark was not a forgetful person, ever.

"Why'd you do that?" Lee asked.

"What do you think? I didn't want to spend the whole day having Daniel texting me like the maniac that he is."

"Pretty hot maniac." Megan mumbled. Marc shot her an angry glare.

"I thought you said he was leaving you alone now." Lee said.

"He is, for the most part, but I'm not taking any chances." Marc said. The school bell rang throughout the building.

"Off to class, I guess." Lee said. Marc rolled his eyes and walked away from his siblings. The other three left to their designated classes as well.

* * *

><p>Getting through the school day was a lot harder than Marc expected. He either couldn't concentrate or ended up dozing in all of his classes. Luckily, the teachers seemed to be pretty lenient towards him. The worst punishment he got was an annoyed glare. He didn't know if it was because of the extremely dark bags under his eyes or the fact that everyone seemed to know that he was being overworked that made the teachers go easy on him. Either way, he was thankful. The teachers seemed worried though. Marc Clark, star pupil, never fell asleep in class. Yet, here he was, barely able to keep his eyes open.<p>

It was the last class of the day. Marc had ended up going to the library and sleeping through lunch instead of eating. Now he was starving, still tired, and to top it off; his migraine had come back ten-fold. The teacher lectured on as Marc fought to sit up right. He had long since given up trying to actually pay attention. He quickly fought the fight; his eyelids were just too heavy to keep open. What felt like only a second later, the bell rang loudly through the classroom.

Marc jolted awake. His tired eyes flew over to the clock. He had been asleep for only ten minutes. Marc sighed and gathered his stuff.

"Ugh!" Marc used the desk as support as a strong wave of dizziness swept over him. He gripped his head in pain. His heartbeat pulsated painfully in his already hurting skull. He waited for the pain and dizziness to subside before he tried to walk.

"Marc? Are you alright?" His teacher asked. Marc gave her a quick nod as he wobbled out of the classroom. He fought to stay upright as he stumbled over to his locker. Once he got to it, he rested his hot forehead on the cool metal. He sighed in relief. The cool metal temporary eased the heat and the pain that seemed to radiate from his head.

"Marc! Hey, how're you doing?" Tony yelled as jogged over to his older brother. Marc just gave him a tired stare. Marc forced himself off his locker so he could open it.

"Jeez, Marc. You look like crap." Lee said. Marc ignored Lee's comment and put on his jacket. He grabbed his bag and shut his locker.

"You're going to crash _so_ hard when we get home, huh?" Megan said.

"I'm amazed I haven't crashed yet as it is. I couldn't concentrate on anything the entire day." Marc mumbled. The four of them began to walk toward the school's entrance.

"I told you, you should stay home." Lee said.

"Regretting now, aren't you?" Megan said.

"Yeah." Marc breathed out in exhaustion. Cold wind blasted into the kids' faces as the stepped outside.

"Holy crap, it's freezing." Lee said. The concrete stairs were frozen solid. Everything was covered in ice. Large snowflakes danced in the air as a hard breeze threw them around. Marc shivered and shoved his hands into his jacket.

"Let's hurry up and get home. I don't want to be in this very long." Megan said. The other Clark kids nodded in agreement. The carefully walked down the steps as fast as they could. Other kids slipped and fell all over the place. The kids' spy abilities was the only thing that seemed to keep them from slipping.

"This is insane, why didn't they cancel school?" Tony complained as he watched an unfortunate girl fall flat on her behind.

"The forecast didn't predict that we'd get more snow." Lee said.

"Well we did!" Tony said. Lee, Megan, and Tony carefully stepped down the last few steps on the frozen stairs. Marc trailed behind.

He fought the exhaustion and dizziness and stepped and forced himself to continue down the steps. Marc gripped his head as a very powerful wave of dizziness swept over him. He went to take another step. In mid step, Marc felt himself go light-headed. He felt his right foot slip on the ice. His feet slipped out from under him. Everything seemed to slow down around him. He gasped as his body began to fall backwards. He caught a glimpse of his siblings watch him fall. Horror and shock were etched in their faces. Grayish-white clouds filled his field of vision. The last thing he heard was the sound of something cracking. He felt immense pain for only a split second, then, everything went black.

* * *

><p>Guess who's back?! Yeah, it's been a while since I've uploaded. I'm so sorry about that. Between school, homework, and just my overall schedule, I haven't had the time to just sit down and write. But I'm back now. I try to upload as much as possible. Finally, in response to your guy's reviews: 'I am an otaku and proud of it', as always, you were pretty spot on with the translation. DigiDespairheart, yeah I figured there would be problems using google translate. There's no guarantee that the translation will be spot on. It's really cool that you're Dutch, by the way. I honestly don't anyone who's Dutch. I'm not even sure why I picked Dutch to use in this story. I'm glad I did, though. To everyone: I'm so glad you guys love my story, you guys are my motivation to continue, so thank for that. It's great to know I have loyal fans. Well, I guess that's all for now. I hope you liked my little twist at the end. THAT IS ALL!<p> 


	11. Hospitalized

Top Model

Marc couldn't figure out what was going on. He couldn't move his body. There were a couple people probing him with needles and what looked to be an oxygen mask. He couldn't be completely sure; everything was way too blurry. They kept touching his head. He couldn't feel his head; everything was numb. One of the men pulled his gloved hands away from his head. His hand was covered in blood. _What?_ Wait a minute; was he in an ambulance? Marc wanted to ask what was happening, but he couldn't get his mouth to move. Everything seemed to echo around him. Nothing was clear. His blurry vision began to blacken. He didn't fight it. He let out a calm breath as darkness overtook him.

Beeping. What was beeping? He couldn't move his body. He could only feel. He was in a bed. It wasn't his bed. There was a strange pressure on his head. Marc's eyes slowly opened. Where was he? He didn't recognize this room. There were people in it. Everything was too blurry; he couldn't make any of them out. One of the people walked up to him. Marc couldn't tell if it was a man or a woman. All he could tell that the person was wearing white. The person was speaking to him. What was he saying? Was it even a he? The person's voice was just a muffled echo to Marc's ears. He wanted to ask this person what was happening? Where was he? Why was everything numb? But he couldn't. He felt himself drift back to sleep again. He tried to fight it. He wasn't ready to fall back asleep. He wanted to know what was going on. His body wouldn't let him stay awake. Before he couldn't fully comprehend what was happening; his eyes were shut and he was already in a deep slumber.

"Marc? Hey, wake up." Someone whispered softly in Marc's ear. He let out a soft moan in response.

"F've more min'ts m'm." He slurred.

"Marc, you've got to wake up." Someone else whispered. Marc cracked his eyes open. He was greeted with the sight of Lee hanging over him.

"G't out of my room." Marc said groggily. Lee gave his younger brother a grimaced smile.

"Marc, you're not in your room." Marc stared at Lee. What? He was in bed. Did he doze off on the couch?

"Wha?" Marc asked. Lee leaned back. Marc took in the room. It was dim and quite large. On the left of him, Marc could see Tony on a medium sized couch, passed out with his head in Megan's lap. Megan had her head resting on a wall. She was passed out too. Marc's father was on a cushioned chair on the other side of the room. He was sitting upright, but his head was resting his right hand. His eyes were closed. His mom was next to Lee. They were both looking down at him with worried expressions.

"How do you feel?" Karen asked. Marc stared up at her.

"I dn't know. What happin'd?" Marc asked, his words still slurring. Lee's worried expression intensified.

"You don't remember?" He asked in disbelief.

"Remember what?" Marc asked. Karen's hands come down and wrapped itself around Marc's.

"Sweetheart, you slipped on the ice at school. You were on the stairs and you…" She choked back tears.

"I what?" Marc asked. He looked down at the hand his mother was gripping. Small tubes were coming out his arm. The tubes were covered with white bandages. Although Marc couldn't see or feel it, he knew that there were needles in his arm.

"You hit your head on the cement stairs. You were rushed to the hospital." Lee finished for his mother. Marc gave his brother a confused expression.

"Wattua mean hit my head? I can't even…" Marc's sentence was cut short. He had raised his needle less arm up to his head. Instead of feeling hair, he felt a tightly wrapped bandage. Marc slowly let his hand fall back to his side. He stared at the dim, unfamiliar room. A hospital room. He's in the hospital. "How long was I out?" Marc asked.

"Practically the rest of the day after you hit your head. It's three in the morning right now." Lee said.

"We tried to wake you up sooner, but every time you woke up, you just fell back asleep." Karen said.

"They're pretty positive you have a nasty concussion. You cracked your head open in the fall." Lee informed Marc with a grim expression.

"Stitches?" Marc asked.

"About twenty-twenty-five. I'm not quite sure." Marc sighed.

"Then why can't I feel anything?" He asked.

"They hooked you up to some serious painkillers. You've got quite a bit of morphine in you right now." Marc cringed when his vision suddenly blurred. Nausea overwhelmed his senses. He put is hand over his mouth. He could feel the bile in the back of his throat, just waiting to come out. Lee seemed to catch on to what was going on and rushed to grab the trashcan. Just as he handed it to his little brother, Marc spewed his guts into the trashcan. His body wracked in pain as threw up the contents in his stomach. Once the vomiting stopped, he coughed heavily until the urge to throw up vanished. Karen grabbed a Kleenex and handed it to Marc.

"You okay?" Karen asked as she watched her son wipe off his mouth. He finished cleaning himself and stared down at the bed sheet. He gripped the dirty Kleenex his fist.

"What happened?" He asked. Lee and Karen gave marc a confused expression.

"Marc? What do you mean what happened?" Lee asked. Marc looked at the room. His eyes were a bit fogged over.

"Where am I?" He asked.

"Marc, you're in the hospital. You hit your head, remember" Karen said. Marc gave his mother a confused expression.

"Hit my head?" He reached up and touched his bandaged head.

"I have stitches, don't I?" He asked.

"What's wrong with you? You already asked that." Lee asked in confused exasperation.

"I did? I don't remember that." Marc whispered as he stared at the tiled floor.

"Do you think there are any nurses on duty?" Karen asked her oldest son.

"I hope so." He said as he hit the help button. Marc stared at his eyes as he clasped and unclasped them. The Kleenex had fallen onto the floor.

"Why is everything numb?" A nurse walked in.

"Is something the matter?" She asked with worry.

"Yes. My son seems to be having trouble remembering something we just told him." Karen said.

"He threw up too." Lee added. The nurse grabbed a clipboard from the end of Marc's bed. She quickly read it over.

"You said he threw and he's problems remembering things?" She asked.

"Yes." Karen said. Marc shut his eyes and moaned in pain.

"My head hurts." He moaned.

"Dude, you're drugged up on morphine. How could you be feeling that?" Lee asked. The nurse walked over to the stand that was feeding morphine into his system.

"Looks like he needs a fresh bag of morphine."

"What's wrong with him?" Karen asked.

"Don't worry, miss. He's just experiencing symptoms common for a patient suffering from a concussion. Vomiting, trouble-remembering things, headaches, stuff like that." the nurse walked over to Marc. "Are dizzy at all?" She asked. Marc gave her a weak nod. He had his eyes closed and he was leaning back on the reclined bed.

"I feel sick." Marc mumbled. The nurse made a concerned expression.

"They're all symptoms of a concussion. The effects are probably a bit worse than normal as well. He lost a good amount of blood when he cracked open. His body as already on the brink of exhaustion too. You add that to the fact that he was also mildly dehydrated, yeah, he's going to be feeling all of it." The nurse said

"Can't you just me kill instead?" Marc mumbled. The nurse chuckled slightly.

"I'm afraid not. I'll have the doctor come in first thing in the morning. I'll make sure Marc's the first person he sees. Until then, just try to make sure he's doesn't sleep for more than a full without being woken up. He may only stay awake for two minutes, but it's better than nothing." She said as she nodded to the already drifting, hospitalized teen.

Marc woke up to the sound of people talking. Sunlight streamed through the hospital windows. He could barely remember the happenings of the night before. Marc fought back the pain raging inside his skull and tried to sit up.

"Whoa! Marc, no!" Someone pushed him down a bit too hard for Marc's liking. He glared up at the person who pushed him down. Tony still had his hand on Marc's chest.

"Marc, you've go to take it easy. No moving around." Megan said. Marc swatted Tony's hand away.

"I just wanted to sit up." Marc said.

"Oh, here." Lee said as he hit a button on Marc's bed. The head end of the bed immediately started to rise. Lee let go of the button. Marc was now practically sitting up. Marc let out a frustrated sigh and glared at his siblings.

"Where're mom and dad?" Marc asked. The Clark kids seemed to be the only ones in the room.

"They went to go get food. I'm dying for some pizza." Tony said.

"Is food all you ever think about? Marc's seriously injured, Tony! He could've died!" Megan snapped. Marc felt his stomach rumble.

"Actually, I could go for some pizza. I can't remember the last I've had it. Then again, I can't even remember yesterday." Marc said. He ignored the pain in his head and leaned forward just enough to grab a glass of water sitting next to the bed.

"Man, that was crazy." Lee said.

"Yeah, people were screaming and freaking out when you hit your head." Tony said.

"Really? What all happened?" Marc asked as took a gulp of water.

"You don't remember _anything _from yesterday? Not even before you hit your head?" Megan asked. Marc shook his head.

"No, nothing."

"Well, you hit your head and people immediately started freaking out. I mean, you weren't moving and blood was pouring out all over the ground." Lee said. Megan shuddered.

"I never want to see blood covered snow again. That was the worst thing I've ever seen in my life." Marc gave her a guilty smile.

"Anyway, after everyone started freaking out, people were saying you were dead." Tony said.

"Then of course everyone was screaming at everyone to call an ambulance. I swear the entire school staff had a panic attack when they saw you out cold on the steps in a puddle of blood." Lee said.

"It didn't take long for the media to catch wind of what happened. You've been all over the news all day long." Megan said.

"Really?" Marc asked.

"Yep! Look!" Tony grabbed a remote and hit the power button. A television set bolted in the far right corner wall in the room came to life. It was already on a news channel. The screen showed a well-dressed female reporter sitting at a desk.

"**Thanks Tom."** An image the kids' school cam up next to the woman. "**Now, the top news that everyone is talking about. Yesterday evening, at a seemingly normal elementary school, student and young model Marc Clark slipped on cement covered ice and cracked his head against the stairs in front of the school. The teen was rushed to the hospital, the whole time coming in and out of consciousness. He had already lost three pints of blood. Once at the hospital, the young teen was given a severely needed blood transfusion. Our latest update informs us that Marc Clark is now stable and fully conscious. Back to you, Tom"** The scene went back an over weight man. Marc sighed.

"Great, I'm never going to hear the end of this." Marcs said. A sudden thought crossed his mind. "Why didn't they mention that I had a concussion?" Marc asked.

"They probably don't know yet. I don't even know how they know as much as they do." Megan said with a shrug.

"I'm amazed that _you_ know. Last night, you even retain a small piece of information, like you having stitches in you're head." Lee said jokingly.

"I have stitches? How many?" Marc asked in astonishment.

"You're kidding, right" Lee asked, dumbfounded.

"Why would I be kidding?' Marc asked, slightly offended.

"You've got about twenty-ish stitches." Megan said.

"Doesn't he have staples in his head too?" Tony asked.

"Staples?" Marc asked.

"Oh yeah, you do. We told when you woke up an hour prior. I can't remember how many you've got in your head, though." Lee said.

"I was awake an hour ago?" Marc asked.

"Yeah, because of you're concussion, we have to keep waking you up. Sometimes you refuse to wake up, though. You don't remember?" Megan asked. Marc shook his head.

"Nadda." Tony suddenly lit up.

"Oh! Check it out! I got your phone!" Tony said as he handed it to Marc. Marc took it from him and turned it on.

"I bet it's full message from Jessie, Vicky, and Daniel. Man, they're going to kill me. I was supposed to have a photo shoot today." Marc said as the phone's screen fully loaded.

"Hey! Mom and Dad's back with the pizza!" the three Clark kids ran to the doorway where their parents were with steaming hot pizza. Marc checked his messages. He ignored his family's shouts and stared at his phone. He couldn't help but grin as he read the only message in his phone. It was from Daniel.

"**Morning Sleeping Beauty." **It said.


	12. The Midnight Uninvited

Top Model

Marc was stuck in that hospital for four days straight. He got visits from his family, but between school and work, they couldn't visit very often. Marc was usually stuck in bed, bored out of his mind, trying to find something to do. He usually tried to pass the time watching television. It didn't take long for him to find out that if the T.V. was turned up to a certain volume, it gave him a horrible headache. Honestly, he had a headache most of the time anyway, but loud noises just made it infinitely worse. Marc eventually tried to pass his boredom by doing the schoolwork that his siblings brought him. He could only do so much at a time before it would get too painful to try and concentrate on the homework.

He got a couple texts from Daniel only every so often. Marc thought that he would have texted him more, but the other model never did. Marc figured it was because of work, school, and whatever Daniel did in his personal life.

Marc had to fight with boredom and the ever-present symptoms of his rather severe concussion. His doctor ordered Marc to stay in bed at all times. The nurses enforced that rule like loyal soldiers. He could only get up for a bathroom break and for a bath on one occasion. Every time he got up, he had to have the assistance of a nurse. Marc's symptoms subsided just a little by every passing day.

Once the fourth day came to an end, Marc had received some very welcoming news. He was going to be discharged from the hospital. Marc was thrilled. He so desperately wanted out of the painfully white, sterile prison. When the time came to be discharged, a nurse helped him get out of the hospital gown and into some of his own clothing.

"Hey Marc!" Tony said as he ran into his brother's hospital room. The other Clark kids followed him in. Marc looked up from his spot on the bed. He was sitting on the edge, putting on the black moccasins that his mother had so graciously brought.

"Hey guys."

"How you feeling?" Lee asked. Marc sighed and rubbed the thick white bandage wrapped around his head.

"Still hurting" Marc said with a weak grin.

"Well, that's what happens when you get a concussion. You also cracking your head open probably doesn't help either." Megan said. Marc let out a soft huff and tried to stand up. He used the bed as leverage.

"Whoa, let me help you." Lee said as he ran over to Marc. The younger boy used the other's shoulder as more leverage as he carefully stood up. Marc cautiously took a few steps, testing the legs he had barely used since being in the hospital. Though he was having some difficulty, his legs were overall sturdy.

" Where's Mom and Dad?" Marc asked.

"They're getting you checked out." Lee said as continued to hold onto his brother.

"Good; I can't stand to be in this place for another second." Marc said as he slowly made his way to the door.

"Maybe we should get him a wheelchair or something." Megan said.

"No way," Marc snapped, "I'm perfectly capable of walking. I just got to take my sweet time." Megan shrugged.

"Alright, but if you need one, you better speak up." Megan huffed out with a slight grin. Marc rolled his eyes. His head gave out a pulse of pain in protest. Marc flinch and snapped his eyes shut.

"Dude, you okay?" Tony asked. The pain quickly eased away. Marc opened his eyes back up and let out a pained sigh.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Just then, the Clark parents, along with Marc's doctor, walked in.

"Hey sweety," their mother said, how're you feeling?"

"Fine. Can we leave now?" Marc asked.

"Hey, take it easy son. We'll leave in a few minutes." Karen said.

"I see you're still looking as good as ever, even with you're head all wrapped up." Cal said as he gestured to his son's clothing. What marc was wearing was simple: a white long sleeved shirt made of soft wool and a gray pair of sweatpants. It would have never worn it on a photo shoot but he somehow made the rather lazy outfit look good, according to their father.

"Thanks" Marc said sarcastically.

"You may leave, just don't push yourself. If you ever feel dizzy, you better sit down." Marc mumbled a 'yes sir'. The doctor turned to their parents. "Marc should be able to go back to school sometime in the next two weeks."

"Two weeks?" Marc asked, horrified. He couldn't miss two more weeks. He's already missed way too much school.

"Yes, two weeks. Give him the medication I prescribed. He should be taking the painkillers about two or three times a day. Marc is not to model until his symptoms have all but worn off. Don't let him push himself. No loud noises, keep things quiet. Noises that are too loud could give him a severe headache. He needs to stay off his feet as much as possible. If you have any questions, just call." The doctor rambled. Marc let out a defeated, frustrated sigh. He just wanted to go back to school. Actually, he just wanted everything to go back to how it was before he began modeling.

The drive home was rather quiet. Marc had accidentally dozed off sometime during the ride home. When he woke up, he was laying in his own bed. The lights were off and Tony was on the bunk above him, snoring like a dragon. His head was screaming in pain. Marc winced in pain when he snapped on his bedside lamp. The light burned his retinas and drove another stake through his skull.

"Bad idea." Marc said as he turned the light back off and carefully crawled out of bed. He avoided hitting his head against the top bunk.

The house was dark. Everyone was asleep. Marc ignored his doctor's orders and walked down the stairs without assistance. He knew it was dangerous for him to walk down them with a concussion, but he was thirsty and he could see his meds sitting on the kitchen counter.

He took his time and carefully found his way to the bottom. Marc sighed as he made his way to the kitchen. He snatched up the painkillers and popped open the bottle. He cringed at the sight of it. The pill was pretty large. He was never fond of taking pills. Marc grabbed a glass and filled it with water. He popped the pill in this mouth, took a swig of water, and forced the pill down. He took another drink to get the lingering taste of the pill out of his mouth.

He let a relieve sigh and filled the glass with more water. Just as he was about to take another gulp, something in the house moved. Marc froze. He tried to listen for another noise. He looked around in the darkness. Marc quickly shook off the sound, settling with the belief that it was just the house shifting.

He put the glass in the sink. Something suddenly banged, Marc nearly jumped out of his skin. He looked around, trying to find the source of the noise. It sounded as if it came from outside. Marc peeked out of the kitchen window. All he saw was darkness. Marc walked into the living room and looked out of a different window. Marc's eyes widened in shock, he gasped in shock. A dark figure was standing outside. It was tall and bulky. It seemed to be a man. Marc almost screamed when the figure suddenly took off, away from the window.

Marc had a little panic attack at the sight of the figure. He forced himself to shake it off. He checked to make sure the window locked before he shut the curtain. He did that with the rest of the windows. He made sure the front door was locked tight and then checked the back door. He gasped, the back door was not only unlocked, but it was open. It was just only open by maybe half an inch, but still open. Cold air seeped through, causing his skin to goose bump. Marc opened the door and looked out into the backyard. Nothing seemed to be out there. Marc cautiously took a step out.

"Who's out here?" The question was almost a whisper. Silence was all he got in response. He continued to search the night for some sign of life. Everything was still. He ignored the fact that he was standing in a couple inches of snow. He heart hammered against his ribcage. He forced his breath to stay even.

"Hello?" His voice was quiet but it sounded like an alarm to him. Everything was quiet, so dead. Nothing moved; nothing made so much a single sound. He took another minute to scan the backyard again. Still nothing. Maybe he imagined it. Maybe his concussion was causing him to hallucinate. Were hallucinations a symptom concussion patient could have? Marc tried to calm himself down. No one was out here.

Marc slowly backed up into the house, his eyes never leaving the backyard. He grabbed the door and moved out of his way so he could get in the house easier. Once he was in the house, he slowly began to shut the door. He kept watching outside, trying to see in someone was actually out there.

The snow suddenly made a loud noise. Marc jumped and then froze in place. It sounded as if someone had just taken a step in the snow. The noise was actually considerably quiet, but it sounded like a firecracker to Marc. His heart was beating so loud and hard he half expected it to leap out of his chest. Marc tried so hard see who, or what, had caused that noise.

"Daniel, that better not be you." Marc could hear the fear laced in his words. "I swear to god, if it is I'll…" Marc's voice hitched in his throat. The noise sounded again. Not even a second after, it happened again. And again. Then it kept happening. Someone was walking in the snow. It got faster. No, they were running. Without thinking, Marc slammed the door shut and locked it. He did it just in time. The whole door banged as if someone had just rammed into it. The doorknob started to move rapidly. Whoever was out there was trying to get in. Marc backed away from the door. He watched the door creak and shift as whoever was out there struggled to get it open. Marc was breathing hard, his heart beating a mile a minute.

Marc began to take hurried steps back. His steps picked up and he turned around and all but ran up the stairs. He ran to his parent's room. Without even trying to e quiet, be turned the doorknob and ran in.

"Mom! Dad! Wake up!" He ran over and shook his father. "Get up!" Cal began to come out of his sleep filled stupor.

"Marc? What's wrong?" He asked, his voice groggy.

"Someone's outside and they're trying to break in." Marc voice was filled with panic.

"What?" Karen, who had also woken to Marc, asked in shock.

"Someone's trying to break in!" Marc repeated.

"Sweetheart, are you sure you didn't just have a bad dream?" Karen asked. Downstairs, the sound of the door being rammed open echoed throughout the house. Marc jumped, as did his parents.

"I'm pretty sure." Marc said. Cal and Karen were suddenly wide-awake. Cal climbed out of bed in a hurry. He grabbed a golf club from his golfing bag.

"That doesn't sound good." Karen said. Her own voice had the slightest hint of fear in it. Cal cautiously walked out of the bedroom. Marc and Karen followed after him. The house was dead silent. They made their way down the stairs, Cal holding his golf club, ready to swing. Something rustled in the kitchen.

"Stay here, you two." Cal whispered. Karen and Marc nodded as Cal slowly made his way to the kitchen. Marc tried to listen as hard as he could as he stood in the living room. Karen held onto his shoulders. She was just as antsy as he was.

"HEY!" Cal suddenly yelled. There was banging around and the sound of someone clad in heavy boots running on the kitchen floor. Marc and Karen ran into the kitchen. Marc just barely caught the sight of a man running out of the backdoor, which had been kicked in. As the man ran out, he dropped something. When the object hit the ground, it shattered into pieces. Cal chased after the man. Karen grabbed her phone and dialed 911.

Marc walked over to the back door, his heart still pounding. Cal was already walking back to the door, golf club at his side.

"Dad? Where'd he go?" Marc asked. Cal shook his head.

"I don't know. He disappeared on me. I guess the guy's pretty fast on his feet. I thought I had him but, he just up and vanished on me." Cal said in confusion. Marc could tell that, like him, Cal was filled adrenaline.

"So he got away?" Marc asked. Cal sighed.

"Yeah, I didn't even catch his face. He was wearing black head to toe. You alright, son?" Marc nodded.

"I'm fine. A little shaken up, though." Cal smiled at him, relieved that no one was hurt. He began to scan the kitchen, trying to see if anything was stolen. His eyes fell on something broken on the floor.

"What's this? Marc looked at the broken object. It looked like it was a cell phone. He crouched down baseball catcher style, and got a closer look. Marc's eyes widened.

"What the? My phone!" Marc picked up the broken remains of his cell phone. "Did that guy try to take my phone?" Cal took the pieces from Marc. He inspected it.

"Guess we have to get you a new one. Why was it downstairs?" Cal asked. Marc shrugged. He didn't even remember bringing it into the house. Then again, he _was_ asleep. Karen shut her phone, having called the police, and joined the two.

"Megan brought it in for you. I guess she forgot to take to your room. She must've left it on the kitchen counter. The police are on their way. Was anything stolen?" Karen asked.

"I don't think so," Cal said. "The guy seemed to only take, well try to take, Marc's phone." Cal answered.

"Why my phone?" Marc asked. "It's not like it's all that valuable." Cal put the broken phone on the kitchen counter.

"I don't know." Cal said. Not long after, the police came. Marc and his parents told them what happened, all giving their side of the story. The police inspected the now broken back and door and did a double check to see if anything had been stolen. But nothing had been touched. The only thing that the intruder seem to be after, was Marc's phone. That brought up the question as to whether it was actually an attempted burglary or was Marc being personally targeted? Marc then remembered something. He recalled awhile back how he felt that he was being followed. He wasn't totally sure if the two had a connection, but the trained spy in him told him they were. The police listened intently to what Marc had to say. They said they would investigate and that they would also patrol the neighborhood for signs of he intruder. Once everything was said and done, they three went back into the house.

"How did Lee, Megan, and Tony not wake up to all of that?" Marc asked.

"I'll go check on them." Karen said.

"All four of you are pretty hard sleepers. I'm amazed you were awake for it." Cal said. He was inspecting the back door, trying to find a way to at least make it _look_ like It was closed. "What were you doing up anyway?"

"I woke up with a headache. I was thirsty too, so I went downstairs to get a drink." Marc answered.

"You walked down the stairs the on your own?" Cal asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Marc, you have a concussion!"

"I feel fine." Marc felt his body contradict his words. Not long after the police had shown up, the adrenaline in Marc's body had begun to wear off. Now it all had worn off and he felt like every part of his brain had been beat with a hammer. So far, he had been able to hide the dizziness, but it was getting worse.

"No you don't. From now on, you're sleeping on the couch. I'll sleep downstairs too, just in case that guy shows back up." Marc protested.

"Dad, that's not needed. I'm perfectly capable of getting up and down the stairs!" cal shook his head in disagreement. He point at the living room couch.

"No arguing. Get on the couch before you seriously hurt yourself. You've already had too much excitement tonight." Marc let out a defeated sigh.

"Fine." He walked into the living room and plopped down on onto the couch. That was something he immediately regretted. His head suddenly jolted in pain and a wave of dizzy nausea swept over him.

"Marc? You okay?" Marc tried to nod, but it hurt too much to do so. He, instead, let out a moan. "Stay here. I'll get you your pillow and blanket. Then I'll get your meds." Cal ran up the stairs to fetch Marc's things, passing Karen on the way up. Karen greeted her husband then walked down the rest of the stairs to sit with Marc. The pain in head had gotten worse, so he had lain down on the comfortable couch.

" Head hurting, sweety?" Marc only nodded. "You're siblings are still complexly knocked out. I don't even think they so much as stirred." Marc really wasn't that surprised. They could've slept through a hurricane if they wanted to. Cal came back with Marc's stuff. Marc sat up so his dad could carefully get the pillow under his head, then he threw the blanket on Marc. Marc took some medication and then got comfortable under his blanket. His mom went back up stairs to bed, while his father grabbed a spare pillow and blanket and almost immediately crashed on the other couch.

The medication started to work it's way into Marc's system. He felt the pain subside. His body got heavy. The happenings of the night exhausted him to the point that he couldn't try to fight the meds, not that he wanted to anyway. Marc let the Medication do its magic. Before he knew it, he was out. He didn't even remember falling asleep.

* * *

><p>Yeah, I know it's been a long time since I've uploaded. I'm really sorry about that. I've been so busy I've just had no time to write. But, I'm back. YAY! I hope you enjoy this chapter. Another curve ball I think. tell me what you think of it. THAT IS ALL!<p> 


	13. Our House

Top Model

"But Mom, I don't want to go to school!" Tony whined. It was the morning after the attempted break-in. Cal and Karen had woken Lee, Megan, and Tony up earlier than usual to tell them what happened the night before. While, at the same time, setting down new rules that all the Clark kids officially had to follow until further notice. Said rules were along the lines of an earlier curfew, never being anywhere alone under any circumstances, being dropped of and picked up before and right after school, and checking in with the parents every half hour when they were out. To top it all off, they still had to go to school that morning, except Marc of course. Needless to say, they weren't happy.

Karen gave her youngest son a stern glare. "Tony, you will not stay home from because of a break-in, especially since nothing was stolen."

"How about my freedom, that was stolen! Checking in every half-hour, are you kidding me?"

"Those rules were set to protect you. Now you march yourself up those stairs and get ready for school, mister!" Karen said as she pointed at the stairs.

"I don't get it, why are you setting all these lame if nothing was stolen?" Tony whined. He made no attempt to obey his mother's orders.

"Because, Tony. Marc may have been personally targeted by who ever broke into our house. You three kids could be targeted as well." Karen said.

"If someone's targeting us, then why are you sending us out and away to school? Out in the open! Around strangers!" Tony flailed his arms around in an overly dramatic fashion.

"That's what the ruled are for, Tony. We drop you directly at school, where there are cameras and adults, and then we pick up right after school. You check in with us if you decide to anywhere. Your education is too important to get out of, regardless of the situation."

"What about Marc? He doesn't have to go to school for two whole weeks!" Tony shot back.

Cal, who was walking down the stairs, stepped in. "Marc has a concussion and was told by his doctor to stay home for those two weeks." Cal stood next to Karen and stared down at his son with a look just as stern as Karen's. The break-in hardly has anything to do with it; your argument is invalid. Go upstairs and get ready for school." Tony deflated in defeat. He let out an upset moan and slowly made his way up the stairs. As he made his way up, Lee ran down the stairs.

"Don't even bother, Tony. You're not going to win." Lee said to his gloomy younger brother. Tony kept his mouth shut and glared at him. Well, attempted to glare at him. It came out more as an irritated pout.

"Tony, you better hurry up or we'll be late! Lee, where's Megan?" Tony picked up his feet and began to bolt up the stairs.

"Megan's getting changed, she'll be down in a few minutes." Lee answered as grabbed a slice of toast with Nutella from the kitchen counter.

"Tony, no running!" Karen yelled up the stairs.

"Make up your mind!" Tony yelled back down the stairs. Lee rolled his eyes as he ate.

"Where's Marc?" Lee asked. Karen sighed.

"He's in his room packing a bag." Lee raised an eyebrow.

"Why?"

"Well, we can't leave him here alone by himself with a concussion and neither of can afford to miss work. You three are not missing school so we had to improvise." Cal said.

"Improvise how?" Lee asked.

"We were just going to send him to Aunt Trudy's, but, we quickly decided against that. Luckily that nice boy, Daniel, was willing to take him off our hands for the day." Cal said. Lee gave his parents a skeptical look.

"Were you guys sure that was a good idea? I mean, those two get along very well. Besides, doesn't Daniel have school too?" Lee asked.

"Apparently, his school is out because of the snow. They got more than us where he is." Karen said.

"Okay, but how did you get Marc to agree?" Lee asked. He took another bite his toast as he questioned his parents.

"Easy, we didn't give him a choice in the matter." Cal said.

" This has 'bad idea' written all over it." Lee said. Megan, who had just run down the stairs, gave theirs parents a shocked look.

"You're sending Marc to Daniels? I want to go!"

"I don't think so, you have school young lady." Karen said. Lee finished off the rest of his toast. He smirked at his sister.

" I thought you said you were over Daniel." Lee said.

"I am. But hello, he's probably loaded! I want to see his house." Megan said.

"You just want to know where lives so you can stalk him." Lee giggled teasingly. Megan blushed.

"I do not!"

"Wait, Megan, why are you saying that you're over him? You were obsessed with him just yesterday." Cal asked.

" I was not!" Megan shot back.

"Tony, Marc, let's go!" Karen screamed up the stairs.

"Were too! Admit it Megan, you still like him even if he likes Marc." Lee said. Megan crossed her arms over her chest and glared at he older brother.

"I do not!"

"What? Daniel likes Marc?" Cal asked in astonishment.

"Since when?" Karen added in. Lee and Megan looked up at their parents, a bit confused. Wait, they never told them the whole ordeal with Marc and Daniel. They didn't know that Daniel had a thing for Marc.

"_Why_ did you to tell them?" Everyone turned their heads to the stairs. Marc was standing at the top, glaring daggers down at Lee and Megan. He had a backpack slung on his left shoulder. He was in a pair of black sweatpants, an indigo long sleeved v-neck shirt, and a pair of black moccasins. His head was wrapped in a new bandage. Today, though, he felt like shit. Last night was not kind to him. His head constantly had a dull ache since he woke up and his back was in knots from sleeping on the couch. He must have slept weird because his dad looked fine. He didn't want to do anything at all. EVER.

"Um." Lee said, not quite knowing what to say exactly.

"Daniel likes you?" Karen asked. Marc made an incoherent grumble. Karen glared at him. She hated it when ever they grumbled as answer when she was talking at them "Marc, answer me with actual English." Her voice was slightly authoritative.

"Yeeeaaah." Marc answered. It still sounded like a grumble but was coherent. If he had more energy, he may have snapped a snide comment at them. he's really gotten bad about his temper. But today, he just didn't want to use more energy than needed. Karen and Cal blinked. They stared at their son for a moment.

"Oh." Cal said.

"You see why I didn't want to go?" Marc said. he didn't have the energy to put up with Daniel. Then again, his lack energy led to his lack of putting up a fight when his parents told him he was going to Daniel's.

"That _is _a good reason…." Cal was silent for a moment, as if he were contemplating something. A moment later, he seemed to have shrugged it off. "…Oh well, too late to change plans now. Tony! Let's go!" Cal said.

"All right, I'm coming!" Tony said. Not a second later, he came bounding down the stairs. He had to move to the side to dodge Marc, who was slowly making his way down the stairs, sighing in frustration as he did so.

* * *

><p>The Clark family walked out of the house. Lee, Tony, and Megan stopped dead in their tracks. A very familiar Camaro was parked behind their van. The car was running.<p>

"Oh good, Daniel's here. Marc, look's like you can leave now." Karen said.

"Wait, we don't get to see Daniel's house?" Tony asked in disappointment.

"Tony, it's twenty minutes out of our way, of course not. We don't have time." Karen said,

"You kids have to get to school." Cal said.

"AWWW, I wanted to see it. He's probably loaded!" Tony whined.

"Enough, Tony, get in the car." Karen commanded. Tony pouted but obeyed. Megan pouted a bit as well. She too had wanted to see Daniel's house. Lee rolled his eyes and got in the van, after his siblings. "Marc you be nice. He went out of his way to come and get you. Have a good day, sweety." Karen gave Marc a wave before she got into the passenger side of the van. Marc grumbled and stalked over to the Camaro. A skinny man in a suit got out of the driver side and opened the back door for him.

"Thanks." Marc said as he crawled into the back. The man nodded and shut the door. Marc laid back into the car's comfortable interior and took in a whiff of the leather.

"Hello, _Bloem_." Sitting next to Marc, was Daniel. As always, he was smiling. Marc rolled his eyes and put his bag on the car's floor. Marc rubbed aching temples. The Camaro pulled out of the driveway and began to drive away. The Clark family van pulled out and turned the other way.

"If you _ever_ call my house phone and pull a stunt like this again, I will kill you." Marc spat.

"Jeez, it's nice to see you too." Daniel said with a slight chuckle, his smile never faltering. Marc glared at him.

"Why did you that, anyway?" He asked, letting off a bit of his anger. Daniel pulled out his phone and shrugged.

"Well, I figured you probably didn't want to be a burden on your family and make them stay home and watch you or, you know, go see that Aunt that your dad spoke so…_fondly_ of, or be bored all day. So I decided since I don't have school and nothing better to do, I could look after you. That and you probably would have gotten very bored very fast at home, seeing how your phone is broken. Your dad told me that, by the way. I didn't go stalker on you if that's what you were wondering." Daniel said. Marc raised an eyebrow. That was blunt…and true.

"Okay…" Marc said, a bit dubious "…But how'd you know my house phone?" Daniel smirked at him.

"Ever heard of a phone book?" Daniel said with a devious, toothy grin. Marc couldn't help but crack a slight smile.

"You never cease to amaze me." Marc said. Daniel shrugged.

* * *

><p>Twenty minutes later, the black Camaro was pulling up to a very beautiful, old Gothic home. A large fountain was sitting in the front yard. It was a three-story building with a wrap around porch, a large balcony in the center of the third floor, multiple bay windows, and the whole thing was made of very dark brick. It wasn't as big as Marc had expected, but it was incredibly beautiful. He didn't realize he was gaping.<p>

"You better shut your mouth or a fly will nest in there." Daniel said. Marc blushed and immediately shut it.

"It's beautiful." Marc admitted. "And it suits you." The last part had come out as an afterthought. Daniel seemed a bit taken back by the sudden compliment, but quickly recovered. He gave Marc a toothy grin.

"Thanks, I'm glad you like it." For some reason that he could not fathom, Marc blushed.

The Camaro finally stopped. The skinny man got out and opened the door for Marc and Daniel. Marc grabbed his bag and pulled it onto his shoulder.

"Thanks, Will." Daniel said. He grabbed Marc's arm and dragged him toward the house.

"Hey, Daniel!" Marc protested. Daniel ignored him and opened the door. He pushed Marc in. Marc gasped, the inside way amazing. All the floors were a beautiful hard wood. The main room was open and full of statues. Across from the door, was an elaborate grand staircase. The staircase's carpet was black with light gray designs. The same carpet sat in the center of the main room. Before Marc could get a better look, Daniel latched onto his arm again and dragged him upstairs.

"Would you quit dragging me everywhere!" Marc spat. His head was getting it's own pulse.

"What? You're not supposed to go up flights of stairs by yourself, anyway. I'm just helping you." Daniel shot back.

"Yeah, well, I don't you dragging me around is good for my health either." Daniel stopped. He turned around and gave Marc a look that the younger boy couldn't quite place. The Ebony's eyes were intense yet, seemed to be frozen. "What?" Marc asked, a bit concerned.

"You're right." Before Marc knew what was happening, he was being picked up off the ground into Daniel's arms like a bride. Daniel began to run up the stairs. Marc instinctively wrapped his arms around Daniel's neck for support. "Wow, this is much better!" Daniel said, while grinning like an idiot. Daniel made his was onto the second floor. The hall went left to right. Daniel turned left and kept running.

"This was not what I had in mind!" Marc snapped.

"Too bad! Oh, we're here!" Daniel stopped running as he came to a door. He gently put Marc down. Marc went to push himself away from Daniel, but was suddenly overwhelmed by a wave of dizziness. He instead gripped Daniel's shoulders for dear life. Daniel picked up on what was happening and immediately grabbed Marc's arms.

"You okay?" Daniel's voice was filled with concern. Marc tried to get his bearings; his head wouldn't stop spinning. He closed his eyes and tried to regain his balance. He heard a door open. He let Daniel carefully lead him in. When Marc tried to open his eyes, he was met with a spinning room.

"Easy!" Daniel took a chance and picked Marc up again. He carried him to the bed on the other side of the room and set Marc down. The second Marc felt the cushion of the mattress, he laid down. He laid down on his side in the fetal position. The spinning began to subside. He kept his eyes closed. He could feel Daniel sit down next to him.

"Maybe that was too much excitement." Marc said. He heard Daniel sigh in relief.

"I guess so. Are you okay now?" Daniel asked. Marc let himself come out of the fetal position. Once he felt it was safe, he opened his eyes. The room wasn't spinning anymore. Marc breathed a sigh of relief and laid on his back, sprawled out on the bed. Daniel was sitting on a corner.

"I'm fine, could you grab my meds?" Marc asked.

"Sure, they in the bag?"

"Yeah." Daniel got up and grabbed Marc's bag, which had been forgotten in the hallway. Daniel handed Marc the bag. Marc grabbed his pills and shoved them down his throat.

"God, I hate this stupid concussion!" Marc fumed after just laying on the bed for a few minutes. Daniel chuckled a bit.

"Ah! There's the temperamental Marc I know!" Marc grabbed a pillow and threw it at him.

"Shut it!"

" Hey, no excitement!" Marc sat up and glared at Daniel, who grinned in return. Marc rolled his eyes and look around the room. It was clean, had gray walls, two large windows, two separate doors aside from the main door, and no decoration. The bed was a queen-sized canopy with black and green comforter and matching pillows. There were two nightstands on either side of the bed

"Is this your room?" Marc asked.

"Yep! I figured we could watch a movie or something, since we can't do anything exciting." Marc looked around the room again.

"But, I don't see a T.V." Daniel grinned. He grabbed a remote from one of the nightstands. He hit a button and a part of the wall across from the bed began to move, revealing a large plasma screen.

"You do now!" Marc stared, wide-eyed at the T.V. He was _not_ expecting that!

* * *

><p>Four hours later, they were about done with their second movie and the two were somehow able to watch without Marc wanting to kill Daniel. Daniel was actually smart enough to let Marc enjoy the movie and not pester him. They were actually getting along, enjoying each other even. As the credits finally rolled for the second move, Marc began to get really tired, but he was starting to get a migraine as well. Daniel gave the bottle with the prescribed painkillers to Marc. Marc opened it and popped in three pills.<p>

"Um should you be taking that many?" Daniel asked.

"My head is killing me. Besides, I'm supposed to take two anyway. Another wont do anything, I'll just get really drowsy. That's a huge side-effect with the pills " Marc said as he laid back onto the pillows.

"So you're going to pass out here pretty quick, then?" Marc nodded.

"Yeah, these things kick in fast." Daniel shrugged.

"Alright, I'll just play another movie. I can watch it while you sleep." Daniel said. Marc raised an eyebrow at him.

"You're not going to do anything weird are you?" Daniel grinned at him. "Oh god, you are." Daniel laughed.

"Calm down, I'm not going to do anything." Daniel grabbed the next movie and started to play it. Marc tried to watch it but it became very hard to keep his eyes opened. The noises seemed to sooth him into foggy minded state. He wasn't quite in dream world just yet. He could still here the noises from the movie. Marc felt something shift on the bed.

"Hey Marc." Marc cracked his eyes open. Daniel was right in his face. Marc, being too tired, gave no real reaction.

"What?" Daniel grinned. It gave Marc a few seconds to realize what was going on. His view of the T.V. was completely blocked by ebony hair and his cheek was suddenly warm. He felt a strange, unfamiliar pressure and a nice warmth on his lips. He could see Daniel's hand on his cheek out of the corner of is eye. Once Marc finally realized that Daniel was kissing him, it was already over. Daniel pulled back and grinned at him.

"Good night!" Marc stared at him, too tired to react, too tired feel emotion, too tired to care. Marc just blinked, closed his eyes, mumbled a 'Don't do that', and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Yyyyyyeeeeeeeaaaaaaahhhhh, it's been a while...Hi guys. So, I got a new chapter updated. I hope those of you who wanted to see more MarcDaniel action were pleased with it. I know exactly what I want to do with this story, I just have to commit to update more often. I'm really sorry about that. If you guys REALLY want me to keep updating frequently, review. Tell me if you liked it, what you think I should improve, whatever. You could rant about butter for all I care. JUST REVIEW! YOU BUTTER REVIEW! By the way, the title is a very obvious reference. It honestly doesn't have to much with the story. I just decided to use it.


	14. Exposed

Top Model

"Marc, wake up." Marc let out a tired moan; trying his best to ignore the fact that Daniel was shaking him. " Come on, Sleeping Beauty, time to get up." Marc swatted Daniel's hand off his shoulder and sat up. The right side of his hair was askew and his clothes were wrinkled. Daniel laughed from his spot where he was sitting on the edge of the bed, next to Marc.

"What time is it?" Marc asked as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

"About three. I should probably be getting you home soon." Daniel said. "You were out for nearly three hours." Marc looked up at him in confusion.

"Wouldn't it be later if I had slept for three hours?" Marc asked. Daniel raised an eyebrow at him.

"No, I picked you up at about 7:30 and we got here about 7:50. Once we got to my room, we started the movies. Which means that it was about eight. We watched them for four hours then you took your meds. About five to ten minutes then, you passed out. It was just past noon when you fell asleep. It's three now, so you've been out for about three hours." Marc gaped at him. "What? I like to keep good track of time!"

Marc stared at the older boy. "You're weird." He said flatly. Marc laid his back onto the bed. "And your bed is really comfortable."

"Tempurpedic, Bitch." Marc slapped Daniel in the face. Marc rolled over on his side and closed his eyes, trying to fall back asleep.

"Shut up." He grumbled. Daniel chuckled and shifted into an Indian style sitting position on the bed.

"_You're_ definitely feeling better. You got a headache at all?" Daniel asked. Marc actually felt better than he had felt in quite a while. His headache was completely gone and he didn't feel the least bit dizzy. He just wasn't ready to get up just yet.

"Nope." Marc said.

"Good, but you've got to get up. I need to get you home."

"No." Marc mumbled. He was _not_ leaving the glorious cushiony cloud that was Daniel's bed. Marc felt a pair of arms wrap around his lower torso.

"Come on, you can't sleep forever." Daniel said as he attempted to pull Marc off the bed. Marc gripped the bed sheets, taking them with him.

"No!" Marc said in a tired, childish whine. Daniel stopped pulling for a moment.

"What? You _want_ to stay here _with_ me in _my_ house?" Daniel asked with an amused grin. " And in my _bed_ non the less! Is that some kind of signal, Marc?" Daniel let out a slight cackle. Marc's eyes shot open. He blushed and sat up. Daniel's arms were still wrapped around Marc.

"In your dreams." Marc hissed. Daniel laughed. "Like I would ever give you _signals_." Marc emphasized the last word in slight disgust. Daniel raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Oh really?" Daniel pulled the younger into his arms for a hug. Marc yelped in surprise. "Then what about earlier, what was that?" Daniel whispered into Marc's ear, causing him to shiver. Marc's cheeks went a few shades darker.

"Wh-what are you talking about?" Marc stuttered. He attempted to get out of Daniels grip, but the ebony-haired boy only tightened his hold on him and pulled him closer to his chest.

"I meant before you fell asleep, don't you remember?" Daniel questioned. Marc's eyes widened. He forcibly pulled himself out Daniel's grip, who was a bit shocked by the younger boy's sudden strength. He stumbled off the bed, his spy training being the only thing that kept him from falling flat on his ass. Marc glared angrily at the older boy.

"Did you do something to me?" Marc demanded. "I swear to god, if you took advantage of me I'll-" Daniel cut him off.

"I didn't do anything!" Daniel snapped. "I only kissed you, which you were awake for, might I add!" Marc's glare faltered. The memory flooded his mind. That's right, Daniel kissed him and he didn't fight. Of course he didn't fight, he was so tired he couldn't see straight.

Daniel climbed off the bed and stood in front of Marc. He actually looked angry. Upset even. "Does it bother you that much? Do you really hate the idea of me kissing you? Are you sickened by it?" Marc stumbled back, hr tripped on his own feet. He didn't expect this from Daniel.

"What? No! That's not what I-" Marc didn't know how to react to this side of Daniel. He was just confused. Why was Daniel getting so upset?

"Then what is it?" Daniel hissed. Marc sighed in frustration. He let some of his anger die down before he answered.

"I've got enough problems going on in my life right now. I don't need you going around, doing the crap you do, making me question my sexuality. I haven't even had my first girlfriend yet. All you're doing is stressing me out and pissing me off. I've been pushed so much crap, that I can't even think straight. I hate it when people push me into things! It's not that I hate you, really, I'm just really sick and tired of being pushed into things that I either don't want or am not ready for." Marc said admittedly. Daniel stared at him, as if he was processing everything Marc had just said. It was dead silent in the room now. The realization of what he just did set in. He just accidentally vented out all of his emotion into that rant to _Daniel _of all people. He hadn't really meant to spill all of that out, it just spewed out of his mouth before he could stop it. Marc blushed in embarrassment. The room was still dead silent and Daniel was still staring at him as if Marc had grown an extra head.

"So you don't actually hate me?" Daniel asked as raised a questioning eyebrow. Marc blinked a couple times. He stared at the ebony for a minute for he let his face slip into a glare. Of, in the whole rant, _that's_ what Daniel picked out.

"Not per se, no." Marc mumbled. Daniel's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree. Marc raised an eyebrow.

"So I might actually have a chance? Sweet!" Marc's eyes widened in complete an udder shock. Wait, what?

"Whoa, that is _not_ what I said!" Marc exclaimed.

" Close enough! I knew it you do like me! Well, not in the way that I want you to, but I can make that happen over time." Daniel said. Marc just stared at him with an incredulous look.

"Were you not listening to a word I said?" Marc asked.

"Of course I did! From what I could gather, you're just basically saying that you don't like me, or the fact that you're a model, because you were forced into it. So all I have to do is back off and subtly get you to like instead of the pushy method I've been using." Daniel explained. Marc blinked at him. His shoulders slumped as he took in what Daniel had said.. His logic actually made a lot of sense. Daniel was kinda smart, weird.

"Since when were you smart?" Marc asked in a bit of an unsure tone. Daniel seemed a bit offended by the question.

"I've _always_ been smart!" Daniel snapped.

"Could've fooled me." Marc said. Daniel's eyes narrowed.

"If you didn't have a concussion, I would smack upside the head for that comment." The corner of Marc's lip twitched a bit upward at that comment.

"Whatever, lover boy, just take me home." Daniel rolled his.

"Fine." He huffed.

* * *

><p>Marc stirred the chocolate powder into the hot water with a spoon. He got home about twenty minutes ago, only to find an empty home. Apparently his parents both had to stay in late for work. Of course, they thought that the other Clark kids would've already been home to greet Marc. They would've, if they hadn't been woohped. Megan had sent him a text saying they were on a mission almost at the exact same time Daniel's Camaro had pulled into his driveway.<p>

Marc sighed as he put the spoon in the sink. He leaned his back on the kitchen counter and took a whiff of his hot coco. Screw his diet, he wanted hot coco! He couldn't help but think about what Daniel had said. He knew that a good reason he hated his job a model was because of he fact that he got dragged into it, but would he actually enjoy if he hadn't been? Marc didn't even like the idea of the modeling agency being at the school. He never saw why people thought that one's appearance was everything. He hated it even. He always thought that models were just snot nosed pretty people that held themselves higher than everyone else.

What was he thinking? Obviously, he was wrong about he perspective on models. He was one now. He never held himself higher than others. Well, he _did_ like to tease his siblings on the fact that he was by far the smartest and knew more than all of them.

Marc put his mug on the counter, the hot coco half finished. He crouched down into a baseball catcher's stance, deep in thought. Maybe, deep down, he didn't actually hate modeling. Maybe he actually liked it. He just hated the notion that he felt so controlled by it. It controlled his schedule, his appearance, his clothing, his life. But, that wasn't it. Being a Woohp agent also left him vulnerable to Jerry's control. He got taken from school all the time. Jerry could force him to Woohp anytime he wanted. So what was it?

Marc ran his hands through his hair in frustration. He didn't mind Woohp because he was helping people. He could control the outcome of one of their missions. He could fight back. As a model, he had to listen to others. Someone else was in charge. He was just a pretty face that just had to look good. He was also more exposed. His face was everywhere now. He was always being watched. The media could destroy him. The man that broke in could destroy him.

Maybe…he hated modeling because he was forced into such a vulnerable state. He felt exposed and was being pushed around. That would explain why Marc was so short-tempered with the whole ordeal. Like an animal being backed into a corner. He didn't attack or lash out at people (mostly) he just always snapped at people.

He got up off the floor, grabbing his mug. He took a sip and immediately spit it out. It was already cold. How long had he been crouched on the floor? He put the mug back down. He just stood there…and stared at it.

It was fear. He feared the exposure. He feared that the public exposure would destroy him. Isn't that what always happened to celebrities? He feared that people would eventually turn around and hate him. Marc never really liked being the center of attention. It made sense that he wouldn't like the idea that his pictures were in magazines across the nation. People could easily turn on you if they didn't like how you looked or if you did or said something that they didn't agree with. He never liked models because he couldn't understand why they would let themselves be so exposed to the world. People judged them, just by looking at a picture. _That's_ what he hated. He hated the idea that he was now one of those people he never understood. In Marc's eyes, Daniel was also one of those people. And that's why he hated him too.

The sound glass shattering forced marc out of his musings. It felt he jumped out of his own skin. Marc's head snapped toward the living room, where the sound had come from. The house was dead silent. Marc could only hear his breathing. He carefully walked over to the living room to inspect what had broken. The living room was empty, but one of the lamps was on the floor in pieces. Marc raised an eyebrow.

"What the-hmm!" Some had come up behind Marc. Who ever it was, their gloved hand was over Marc's mouth. The arm had a hold of both of Marc's wrists, which were being held in rather painful fashion behind his back.

"Don't bother struggling. One move and I'll snap your arm." The voice was obviously male. It was deep and very serious. Marc's spy training kicked into overdrive. He tried to run through every possible scenario that he could think of to escape. He couldn't compromise his identity as a spy. That struck out all ideas involving weapons and crazy acrobatics. He had to outsmart the guy, but how? Marc's eye's swept across the room, looking for anything that could help him. The man suddenly pulled Marc backwards. His wrists screamed in protest. "Get moving, kid" The man was dragging him toward the recently fixed backdoor. The guy must've picked the lock and slipped in before Marc had gotten home. He wanted so bad just to flip over the guy and take off, but his concussion would make that plan end in failure

"Move!" The man hissed as he gave Marc a harsh shove. This guy was grinding on Marc's last nerve. His hand smelled like cheese, for some reason, and Marc was positive that his wrists would be bruised after this. He growled at the man but began to walk. He had to buy himself time to think of a plan. He had no clue who the guy was or where he was taking him, but no way in hell was it good.

Marc gasped at the sight in the backyard. There were three more men, dressed just like the man that had a hold of him. They were all in black, head-to-toe, and all of them were wearing combat boots. Their faces were covered with ski masks. Okay, Marc was officially screwed.

Before Marc could even so much as yell, the guy who had a hold of him hauled him off the ground. Marc started kicking, hopping he might hit the jerk in the face. He actually got a few lands in, but his minor victory was short lived. The other rushed over with rope that Marc hadn't seen earlier. Marc thrashed around as the men forcibly tied the rope around his ankles and wrists. A cloth was tied around his mouth as well. Marc kept fighting, anyway.

One of the guys threw Marc over his shoulder and began to carry him away from his home. Marc's upper torso screamed in pain as the man's muscular shoulder dug into it. The other men followed after, none of them saying a word. Marc kept thrashing around and even attempted to spat a few profanities at the men. Nothing he said could understood, though. The damn cloth tasted just like they guy's hand. Cheese. Marc kept twisting in the man's grip to see where they taking him. His body was facing the wrong. They were taking Marc to an old beat up van hidden on the neighboring street behind his house. Marc was starting to freak out a little. He was actually wishing that he had just stayed at Daniel's.

"MARC!" The four men abruptly stopped. Marc's head shot up. Lee, Megan, and Tony were standing in the backyard, horror etched in their faces. The men turned around, blocking Marc's view of siblings in the process.

"Hey, let our brother go!" Marc heard Tony shout. He started yelling through the cloth, he wanted his feet back on the ground. The men turned back around started to run. Marc painfully bounced into the man's shoulder. Marc could see his siblings run after them.

"I've got an idea, but it's a bit risky." He heard Megan say.

"Just do it!" Tony yelled.

"Alright! Marc, hold on!" Megan yelled as she pulled out her MPCom. "Jerry, this an emergency. I need to Woohp us, all of us!" Marc's eyes widened, what the hell was she thinking? The effect was immediate. The ground began to shake. The men stopped and stared at the ground in confusion. Suddenly, there wasn't a ground anymore. They were all being sucked into a tube. The men screamed in fear and confusion. The Clark kids, who had also been sucked in the tube, started to attack the men. Lee kicked the man who was holding Marc in the face. He pulled Marc free of the man.

All of them hit the floor of Woohp HQ. The four men were all tied up in a net. Marc was held in Lee's grip, who was glaring at the men.

"Oh my!" Jerry said from his spot at desk. He hit a button on his desk "Security, take these men a holding facility immediately." Men rushed in dragged the four tied up men in the net away.

"Marc, are you okay?" Lee asked frantically. The other two Clark kids, along with Jerry, rushed to Marc's side. Lee was cutting fiercely at the rope around Marc's ankles. Marc just glared at her, seeing as how couldn't answer. Jerry untied the cloth from Marc's mouth.

Marc spat a bit in an attempt to get the nasty taste of the cloth out his mouth. " I officially hate cheese!" Lee stopped cutting at the rope for a second. Everyone stared at Marc in confusion.

"Cheese?" Tony asked. Marc glared at him.

"Would you just untie me, please?" Marc snapped. Everyone snapped back to helping getting the rope off.

"Oh, sorry." Lee unraveled the rope from Marc's ankles and began to help Tony with Marc's wrists.

"Jeez, these ropes are thick!" Tony said.

"Marc, what happened?" Megan asked.

"I almost got kidnapped, that's what happened!" Marc spat angrily. He did _not_ like being tied up. Lee and Tony finally got the last of the rope off and Marc immediately chucked it away from him.

"Who were those guys?" Tony asked. Marc climbed off the floor and began to rub his wrists.

"I don't know." Marc mumbled. The adrenaline began to dissipate a bit. His head was starting to ache. His wrists were red and swollen. Some of the skin had broken. "Why can't people just leave me alone?" Marc spat and partially whined.

"Let me see your wrists." Lee demanded. He sounded like a worried parent. Marc held them for his older brother. Lee took them in his hands and began to inspect them.

"It's not that bad." Marc said. "They'll bruise, but that's it."

"Jerry, do you a first-aid kit?" Lee asked.

"Of course." Jerry rushed over to his desk and rushed back, handing Lee a small kit. Lee opened it up and grabbed a bottle.

"What's that? AH! Hey!" Marc protested as Lee sprayed his wrists with whatever was in that bottle.

"We've got to disinfect it, Marc. Now hold still." Lee demanded. Marc glared at his brother but obeyed.

"This is quite serious. Why were those men attempting to kidnap you?" Jerry questioned.

"Hell if I know." Marc grumbled.

"Do you think those guys had something to do with the break-in?" Tony asked. Jerry hummed in thought.

"They may very well have, but let's not jump to conclusions just yet, spies. We need to question the men first." Jerry said.

"Let me have a go at, I'll get them talking. No one goes after a Clark." Tony said, holding up a fist.

"That's quite alright, Tony, but I would prefer it if our experienced interrogators handled it instead." Tony deflated a bit at that comment. Lee finished wrapping up Marc's wrists and handed the kit to Jerry.

"Marc, you're officially not aloud out of our sight from here on out until we solve what's going on here." Marc narrowed his eyes at his brother.

"Great." Marc with annoyed malice. He just wanted to be left alone.

"How are we going to explain this to Mom and Dad?" Tony asked.

"How about we don't? They're already worried sick as it is." Marc said.

Megan gave him an incredulous look. "What? Don't you think they have the right to know that you almost got kidnapped?" She shot back.

"Okay," Marc said, raising an eyebrow "So how are you going to explain how you guys beat the kidnappers? Or why you didn't call the cops?" Marc asked. Megan noticeably slumped in defeat. Marc felt himself begin to spin. His body swayed a bit. Lee was instantly at his side.

"Marc, sit down." He obeyed without protest. He clothed his eyes and sunk in to the couch. His head was spinning like crazy.

"I am getting so sick of this concussion." He hissed.

"Jerry, is our house safe to go back to now? We need to get him home." Lee asked. Jerry began to tap on the keyboard on his desk.

"It seems so. You're parents are on their way home as well." Jerry said as he pulled up a screen, showing their parents in the van, heading home. "Do be careful spies. Take it easy, Marc." He said as they got Woohped back home.

* * *

><p>"Today, if officially the worst day ever." Marc grumbled as he leaned on the side of Lee's bed. It was late at night now. The second the kids got back home, they shoved pills down Marc's throat and then forced him to lay down on the couch. When their parents got home, they said that Marc wasn't feeling well. Marc had to hide his bandaged wrists under a blanket. The Clark kids wouldn't let Marc out of their sight for the rest of the day. Now it was past bedtime. Everyone but Lee and Marc were asleep. Lee had decided it was best that Marc slept with him that night.<p>

"Today _did_ suck, didn't it?" Lee said. Marc let out a tired sigh as Lee sat down next to him.

"Why is my life so insane?" Marc complained.

"Because you're Marc. I mean, all four of our lives have been pretty insane as it was. Yours just got intensified." Lee said. Marc ran his hands through his hair and let out a frustrated growl.

"Yeah, okay, I can deal with juggling my spy and school life; I can handle that. What I can't handle is having a modeling career, being targeting for some unknown reason, and having to deal with Daniel _on top_ of both my school and spy life! That's too much!" Marc ranted. Lee raised a concerned eyebrow at his younger brother.

"What, exactly, is going on between you and Daniel anyway?" He asked. All three of the other Clark kids had incredibly curious about Marc and his situation with Daniel, but had tried to avoid the subject around Marc, seeing as it only angered him. Marc's eyes narrowed, he glared daggers at the floor.

"Do we really have to talk about this?" Marc asked, his voice filled with annoyance.

"Marc, maybe you wouldn't be so stressed out if you just let us in. I know you don't want to talk about it, but we want to help." Lee said.

"I guess." Marc grumbled. Lee shifted himself so he was facing Marc.

"Look, we don't have to tell Megan and Tony. It will just be between you and me." Marc looked at his older brother, his facial expression showed that was still unsure about telling Lee.

"You swear you won't open your mouth to Megan and Tony?" Marc question.

"Scout's honor." Lee said as his right hand in a mock salute. Marc raised an eyebrow at him.

"Since when were you ever a scout?" He asked. Lee could hear the slight humor in Marc's tone.

"Aww, come on! Would you just tell me?" Lee said in a hushed yell. He didn't want to wake anyone. Marc sighed in defeat.

"Fine." Lee's eyes lit a kid in a candy store. He grabbed Marc by the arm and pulled him on to the bed. Lee climbed on himself and sat cross-legged in front of Marc. Mar followed suit and sat cross-legged as well.

"Alright, tell me. What's going on between you two?" Lee questioned. Mar shrugged.

"I don't even know anymore. I thought I hated him but he's kinda hard to hate. You already know he likes me. He's been trying to get me to like him back." Marc said.

"Do you?" Lee questioned. Marc blushed a little.

"What? No! Of course I don't like him." Marc said defensively.

"If you don't like him, then why are you blushing?" Lee asked.

"I'm not!" Marc shot back.

"Yes you are! You're getting all flustered." Lee said with a slight chuckle.

"No I'm not!" Marc's blush went a shade darker. Marc failed miserably as he tried to stop himself from blushing. Lee held his hands out in surrender.

"Alright, you don't have to get so defensive about it. But one question." Marc tried to get himself to relax.

"What?" He grumbled.

"You remember that one time when school was out from all the snow and we went out and had a snowball fight?" Marc nodded. Lee took that as a sign to continue. " And then Daniel showed up and you two got into that huge screaming match, what happened after Megan, Tony and I went inside?" Marc's face immediately went cherry red.

"Nothing happened." Marc said through clenched teeth. He _really_ did not want Lee to know about that incident. Lee smirked at Marc's answer. He knew Marc was hiding something. Something big, and probably embarrassing.

"Oh really? If nothing happened, then why are you blushing?" Lee teased. Marc glared at his brother.

"Can we _not_ talk about this?" Marc asked.

"Oh come on, spill! What happened?" Lee demanded.

"Nothing happened!" Marc spat. He was starting to get irritated.

"_Something_ happened! What'd he do? What, did he kiss you?" Lee questioned. Marc felt his entire face go hot. He was blushing so bad, even his ears red. Lee's eyes widened at Marc's reaction. "Oh crap, he did!" Marc shook he head in denial.

"No, that's not what happened!" Marc said hurriedly. Lee was on his knees, bouncing a bit on the bed.

"He did! Don't try to deny it, Marc. I can tell. He kissed you!" Lee said in excitement as he pointed a finger at Marc.

Marc ran his hands through his as he tried to fight down his blush. "Okay okay, you win! I admit. He kissed me! You happy?" Marc confessed. Lee stopped bouncing and settled back in his spot.

"Yes" he said with a grin. "See, that wasn't so hard, now was it?" Lee teased.

"Wasn't so hard? Are you kidding? That jerk took my first kiss _without _my permission! But no, he just couldn't stop there, he had to go and take my _second_ kiss too!" Marc ranted. "Jeez, that guy just drives me insane! I don't even know how to act around the guy anymore. Him and his smug grin and those stupid green eyes!" Lee was silent while Marc ranted. He was a bit confused. Second kiss?

"Whoa, wait. Second kiss? When was that?" Lee asked. Marc blinked in confusion. He didn't mean for Lee to hear that.

"Um…I guess it was earlier today." Marc said sheepishly. Honestly, his memory of it was a bit fuzzy, but he remembered most of it.

"While you were at his house?" Lee asked, raising an eyebrow. Marc nodded. "Did you make as big as a scene about it like you did the first one?" Marc rubbed the back of his neck and let a sigh.

"No, I didn't even do anything." Marc said. Lee gave the younger boy a confused frown.

"You didn't? I though you would've taken his head off. Why didn't you?" Lee asked.

"I was _really _tired when it happened. I was on the verge of passing out when he snuck it in. I was just too tired to react to it." Marc said admittedly.

"He caught you off guard." Lee said.

"Yeah, I guess." Marc grumbled.

"He really knows how to get under your skin, doesn't he?" Lee joked.

"That's exactly what he does. I swear he does I just to piss me off. That, and he has this stupid habit where he'll start speaking in Dutch to me. I swear he's insulting me or something." Marc ranted again. Lee laughed at him.

"Okay, that settles It." lee said, more to himself than Marc. The younger boy gave him a confused look.

"Settles what?" Marc asked. Lee grinned at him.

"I don't care what you say, I know you actually like him." Lee said with an all-knowing grin. Marc stared at him in astonishment.

"What! I do not!" Marc spat.

"Stop denying it, Marc. It's obvious that you do. Just earlier you were going on about his eyes." Marc went red. He grabbed a pillow and threw it at Lee.

"I do not like that pushy, stuck-up jerk!" Marc hissed. Lee laughed at him as he caught the pillow.

"Oh, sorry. You don't like him, you _looove_ him!" Marc's face went an even deeper shade of red.

"Would you shut up, Lee!" Marc spat.

"Oh, so you don't deny it?" Lee asked. Marc tackled his brother. Lee laughed while he tried to pry Marc off of him.

"Shut up!"

* * *

><p>It's the next chapter! Do please tell me what you think of it. This one is a bit longer than the other chapters. There's a lot going on, though. Poor Marc can never get a break. I also had Marc and Lee do some bonding time. Lee's my second favorite after Marc. Well, I think I'm done here. Just PLEASE REVIEW! The more you guys review, the more motivated I'll be to update. Your opinion and suggestions mean a lot to me. Okay, that's all for now. Until next time.<p> 


End file.
